kobayashi and tohru's tail
by MamaKanna
Summary: Miss Kobayashi has a nightmare and she realizes one thing, she loves Tohru. after waking up and telling Tohru, Tohru is excited and starts to behave differently...
1. chapter 1

so umm.. i know that i dont even care to update my other story "the awakening" but i will say it again, im just lazy, not only that its because i like another series right now, and thats where this story is coming from! miss koboyashi's dragon maid, hehe i had a thought, maybe ill combine zootopia and dragon maid that would be interesting... anyway to the story!kobayashi was just lying in bed, bored because she had a few days off given the power outage, She was just trying to catch some sleep but Kanna was running around for a while 'these dragons have some damn energy' is what she thought.

"i wonder if iruru and tohru are still mad at eachother, wait, what am i thinking, its easy to think that they will never not hateeachother,"

kobayashi decided to get up for a restroom break, she had tohru bring her some tea earlier and its starting to get the best of her.

as she walked out she niticed kanna was sitting down at the kotatsu while tohru was lying down on the couch, she looked around for a bit but she didnt see iruru, although she had two dragons trying to bed her, she found it quite easy to ignore them, but lately kobayashi has been feeling bad for doing it, she knows kanna thinks of her as a mother already, and she knows tohru loves her to a scary extent.

while on the other hand, iruru also 'loves' her, she doesnt ever show it, advance towards her, kobayashi always used to think that it was just because tohru was getting even more ansy about kobayashi being around other dragons especially iruru,

'ill have to ask her about that'

Just as kobayashi was about to open the bathroom door, it opened, revealing iruru,

and just as coincidently she just had to be naked,

"s-sorry iruru, i-i didnt realize you were done taking a shower, my bad." just as she was about to close the door, iruru stopped her and started to speak.

"miss kobayashi can we breed now?" she said it with quite alot of emotion compared to her normal attempts, although, it was not as happy as you would think, she still bore the same halflidded eyes almost like how kanna has hers.

"i dont know iruru can you sleep in the bed i got you?" kobayashi didnt really like to make comebacks unless it was work related, but she did however love to snap at anyone when shes drunk.

at the remark that she made iruru blushed and tryed to speak but she was stuttering

"i-i mean i-i would l-love to its j-just...your...w-warm?" kobayashi loved how iruru managed to get along with humans nearly as well as fafnir, although fafnir is a bit on the 'im a gamer leave me alone' type.

"anyway, are you gonna just stand there or can i use the restroom?"

i seemed to dawn apon iruru about where they were and what situation they were in, she just did quick hop to the side and rushed into kannas room where they gave iruru some clothes that would actually fit her with her enormous breast size.

although koboyashi could always say that before she met tohru she wasnt attracted to anyone, not male, not female...noone, and the only people she is even remotely attracted to is tohru, and thats only because she helps her with so much

'tohru's always helped me when i need help, shes always there for me, and what have i done for her? tohru acts like i did so much for her, when in reality i havent done much...maybe i should give her a little friendly hug to help her' kobayashi realized how emotional she just was, she was never this emotinal when it came to anything, but all of the sudden? it must be her just over thinking some things.

as she finished her business in the bathroom, she noticed tohru making something in the kitchen, But she seems to not be doing so well...

"Tohru." at the request, it took tohru a second later than normal to respond, but she didnt ask what 'master kobayashi' wanted.

at that kobayashi just waved for tohru to come over to her, Tohru did as asked just after turning the meal she was making on low, kobayashi noticed she was very, VERY sluggish, she also noticed that tohru tried to hide it.

once tohru stood in front on kobayashi she then put her hand on top of tohrus head and she was in fact running a fever.

"T-Tohru, your burning up, Come on, lets go lie down for a second." but tohru for once rejected kobayashi, she was trying to brush off her sickness.

"nah, im fine miss kobayashi.." she ended up looking tohru dead in the eyes and repeating herself

"Tohru, lets go lie down, your burning up and you are not fit to cook and clean right now,"

Before Tohru could protest, kobayashi had already started pushing her towards 'miss kobayashi's bedroom?' tohru thought,

gently guiding tohru to the bed of bliss and comfort, she gently had tohru lay down and made aure that she was in a nice breathing position. Although kobayashi knew sonething was wrong.

"Tohru, i can tell sonething is wrong. through the 2 ywars of knowing you, i have never seen you sick, and when you said that any bacteria will die inside you, im kinda worried."

Tohru remained quiet, 'should i tell her, its something that even I donr want to get into'

"Tohru, i promise if ita something embarrasing i wont tell anyone."

"All right, ill-" she vouldnt finish her sentence without her going into a coughing fit," S-Sorry miss kobayashi-san, i would have seem that i have cought something, probably like the flu, probably not something..to worry...about-" and with that, Tohru had passed out from the pure pressure and heat of this 'flu' as tohru called it.

When tohru woke up, she noticed that iruru, kanna, and kobayashi was there, she was very weak so she did t know what was going on, all she saw was kobayashi and iruru in a serious argument. she then slipped out of be alseep and waking up. She then passed out.

Back with kobayashi and iruru,

"Iruru, can you tell me what is happening, you been quite transparent about this,please?" kobayashi was starting get worried for tohru her temp was 105 and tohru said awhile ago that the average for dragons are 99, not 98 like humans.

iruru did a little sigh then started to explain what was happening, "In short, every 5 years, if a dragon in a human form doesnt have any activity 'down there' then he or she will start to have normal human temperatures, her body heat will lower and then she can get very sick, after the germs and all that gets in her system they...well, do what normal icky things do, they copy themselves, and they have a resistence to the abnormal body heat of tohru."

Iruru was never known to be very smart, especially in human biology.

"but that doesnt explain why she is over 110!" kobayashi was really starting to worry for tohru, When she looked at kanna who was leaning on the bed you could see even she was sad about this, But when she listened in closer kobayashi could hear kanna saying something like 'please dont go' over and over again.

"Well, tohru is an odd case, she naturally is resistent to such low temperatures, but in her case shes really no better or even resistent than a human at this point."

Instead of saying anything she just decided to grab her smart phone and call...

"Lucoa!" Shouta tryed to get lucoa off of him.

"Hey just give me a good old hug alright?"

"n-no your a d-demon..." shouta knew at this point she wasnt a demon in anyway, but he wanted to use it against her not-really-Im-just-messing-with-you-sexual advances.

"aww come on shouta you knoe im not a demon, i am an-"

lucoa was interupted from her smartphone(that elma bought for her) and she backed off of shouta to see who it was.

she answered the phone seeing as it was kobayashi.

"helloooo?"

"L-Lucoa, we need your help right away!"

"oh? whats wrong hun?"

"Tohrus not looking so good, so we need to know how to help."

"Alright ill be right over there." lucoa said in a serious tone, not only that when she looked over to shouta he visibly jumped,

"shouta, im gonna be gone for a while, i need you to know that it might be bad, kobayashi's-" she didnt know what to call tohru when it comes to kobayashi. " close friend is as far as i knoe sick, im gonna have to go for a good while,"

all shouta could do was nod his head.

lucoa started to chant, not something you would normally see her do "el na la kino to koti al bal les me kala!" and like that, the quetzalcoatl was gone.

"shes really not looking good kobayashi.." Iruru said, not wanting to trigger kobayashi even more.

"s-shut u-up," kobayashi has gained some strong feelings for the dragon over the 2 and a half years of knowing her, but she never thought it was gonna get this bad.

Just as Iruru was about to say something, the aztec ex goddess appeared and even she saw the gravity of the situation at hand.

"everyone except kobayashi get out of the room!"

everyone heard the seriousness in lucoa's voice and kanna and iruru scampered off out of the room in quite a hurry.

when kobayashi focused on lucoa and tohru, she saw lucoa preform a spell, she walked up to lucoa recognizing the spell colour, and shape.

"whats gonna happen to her lucoa?"

"...lucoa."

kobayashi noticed that lucoa had started to silently cry, she could see the pain on her face.

after the ex goddess recollected herself, she turned towards kobayashi.

"im sorry, but-but kobayashi, tohru is-"

"Is what?..Lucoa! Whats happening to tohru?!" just as she was done saying that, everything started to fade away, and soon after she was in complete darkness, Next thing she knew she was walking down a...Wedding hallway?

'wait what, how did i...get..here?' when she blinked she nituced she was somewhere on a beach, as tohru was laying her head down on kobayashi's lap, she didnt even notice that she was petting her head.

"Tohru?"

after she got no response she then decided to nug tohru thinking shes asleep

"Why,miss kobayashi?"

"huh,what are you talking about?"

"why did you pick me?" Tohru looked up at kobayashi and kobayashi noticed how lively her smile was at that moment, but she had no idea to answer, she didnt know what was happening

"its...its because i...love you, tohru." and when the words glided out of her mouth she realized how much it hit her, 'i love tohru'

all of the sudden everything was fading again she was again, envoloped in darkness. When she opened her eyes she was at another wedding. this time it was...

'kanna and saikawa?' she thought to herself, 'huh cute couple now that i think about it' when kanna and saikawa were just about to kiss she heard someone call out her name.

"kobayashi..."

when she turned around noone was there then she heard it again

"Kobayashi...are...you..."

'huh am i what?'

"miss kobayashi..are you...ok?"

"am i ok with what?" she asked noone in particular.

then she saw tohru in a bed, helpless and sick beyond what she saw earlier.

"Tohru!" she tryed to reached out to tohru but she didnt even get closer.

when she looked around she noticed it was a hospital, although, not a normal one, a vet...

'do they treat her like a dog or something?!'

then she saw someone she hasnt seen in a while that nearly crushes her.

"kobayashi..." tohru's father calls out "i will have a public execution of you for what you did to my daughter!"

"w-what did i do?" she was clearly confused, him seeing this had him even angrier,

"You kill her!" she froze

if she could hear anything any longer she didnt anymore, those words rung around her head over and over again.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" she started to scream but she awoke from her hellish nightmare.

In comes tohru running in looking worried as hell for her 'master'

"M-Miss Kobayashi, whats wrong?!" as tohru was about to come closer to kobayashi, she got out of bed and ran towards tohru and slammed into her with a fierce hug.

a visible shocked tohru didnt know what to do, so with a second of thinking she just hugged back.

"tohru, y-your ok?" kobayashi coughed out, she could hardly talk abd it pained tohru so much to see her 'master' like this

"o-of course im fine, i dont know w-why i wouldnt b-be fine."

"tohru..."

"yes miss kobayashi?" at this point they were on the ground with tohru in the exact same pose as kobayashi was when she layed her head on her lap when her father came, and vise versa for kobayashi.

Instead of replying kobayashi got up and looked tohru dead in the eyes and just winged it.

 ** _well now that was a nice chapter and i hope i can keep prividing, anyway my story about "the awakening" is kinda a little dead i know and if your already following me then you should know i released a chapter to that series before this chapter came out. anyway, ill try to update this at least once a month...no? noone?.. ok... BUT i still want to continue in this story, with school and useless trivial at my house of residence i dont have mich time to write so i worked on this and "the awakening" for two days. anyway_** ** _bye~ someweebthatlikesthings_**


	2. Mom

**_im really into dragon maid so i made a stoey about it...this...it really has me happy, Ahem... Enough about me, back to the story_**

 _Bliss..._ _Pure bliss_ Tohru was in complete Bliss...and _shock?_

 _miss kobayashi is kissing her_

She couldnt really _do_ anything, tohru was in pure bliss and she loved it, so she decided to kiss back.

But just as she was going to kiss kobayashi back, she moved back, suprising tohru.

"th-thanks, for being there for me and kanna, I... don't properly thank you for all the work you do for us.." even kobayashi is worried for what her next words will be. But before she can talk tohru beats her too it.

"thanks, i... really needed that, I am very thankful for your gift.." Tohru had a sad look on her face.

' _gift..?'_

"im gonna go back to work now, i probably shouldnt bo-"

She was interrupted again by another kiss from kobayashi, when they finished kobayashi was blushing, although tohru was to but she was as red as her hair.

"y'know, until you realize what i want im not gonna let you leave this room."

Tohru was so surprised that she thought that kobayashi was drunk, _really drunk_. but no, here miss kobayashi is, doing what tohru would do.

After kobayashi backed off of tohru, she was blushing, it wasn't a small blush just in the cheeks it was her full face a dark but cute blush.

"S-So tohru, i guess...we are...a.." even with tohru's enhanced hearing she couldnt hear what kobayashi said.

"Sorry, i didn't catch that last part..miss kobayashi."

"I... said that i guess we are a couple now-"

before miss kobayashi could finish tohru slammed into kobayashi hugging her with a bear hug.

"t-tohru, to...tight-"

"oh right, sorry, hehe" tohru released miss kobayashi from the hug.

"So, how are we going to do this tohru?" miss kobayashi asked, she obviously didnt know anything about a relationship, so she was hoping that tohru at least did.

"well, hehe... I... Dont myself." Tohru said with a heavy blush, " But i do know what they do during a relationship!" Tohru said while grabbing kobayashi and opening up a portal,

After being sent to another dimension, Tohru proceeded to say what she knew about dating, " OK! So first waht we do is hunt down Izanagi! Next what we do is obviously have humans do a sacrifice for us! Then last but not least we then proceed to mate and have one or a few offspring!"

"Tohru, i don't think i like the idea of what your saying is practical for a date..." With those words tohru looked back at kobayashi and with a sad whimper, she accepted those words.

Kobayashi seeing that she was very upset decided to just go on with whatever tohru was saying.

"Tohru, we can do all those things you wanted except the mating part, alright?"

In a scary amount of time, tohru rose up extremely fast for what kobayashi was used to, she decided to just hug tohru even though she was kinda distraught about the portal to hell being open in her living room, she decided to pay no mind to it,

"Tohru can you please close that portal, i think we should have a normal human date for now on until im used to.. _this_ type of relationship, alright?"

"whatever you say miss Kobayashi-san!"

"Just, remember to keep it at a calm whenever Kanna is around, because i wouldn't want her to start to rethink those things about when she first saw me..."

"Well, i wouldn't really do that, she already knows that now."

"wait what do you..." As kobayashi looked back she saw kanna with her head only slightly poking in, hearing everything.

Kanna came into the room looking down at her feet because she knew what she was doing wasnt right, she knew that ever since she started to move to the human world, and after a few years of being with kobayashi, she has learned(more like adapted) to the human world and she and the other other worldly figures have been starting to have human reactions, its only when they get serious is when they start to have their dragon like mindset.

"Kanna," As a response to kobayashi, she walked up to her and proceeded to shed a few tears and she started to hug kobayashi in a mother daughter way, Miss kobayashi was confused of course, but after a little bit of time she leaned down to Kanna's level and proceeded to talk to her,

"Kanna, i know you know what you did was wrong and you know you shouldnt do that," Kanna backed off in a shy almost embarrassed manner, she thought she would get yelled at, but to her surprise and even tohru's who was watching the event unfold, Kobayashi walked towards kanna and hugged her with her one arm,

"but...its alright, i just don't want you to start hating me again, y'know?"

"B-But i would never hate you, i know your good kobayashi!" kobayashi, surprised at how kanna's emotions were being poured out to her,

"Well, just consider it a mistake on my part, although now that you do know," Kobayashi leaned down to kanna again," Are you fine with Tohru and my relationship with us?"

Kanna stumbled with her words, a suprise because she always used to be a spectator, not a talker. So, instead of saying anything kanna _smiled_ and hugged kobayashi and just nodded into her chest.

 _2 hours later_

"Alright Tohru, what are you gonna be making today?" ilulu asked, kinda just bored so she wanted to just know,

"Why would you care? you never eat anything anyway, not after you got a job at the candy shop! Not only that but you only eat my omurice that i make for Miss Kobayashi-san anyway!"

"eh, what can i say, its good, you make the same thing for kanna but you never make anything for me, so what can you expect?"

after seeing that ilulu had a point, tohru backed off from her advance,

"W-well, would you eat if i make you something tonight?"

"Ya, i love your cooking, you really do make the best food but whenever kobayashi gives some to Elma she never says anything about how good it is, but she basically eats the things that you make whole whenever she gets out the door anyway,"

After hearing this detail tohru was conflicted _'why is she giving away the food that **I** made?!'_

tohru did a little sigh and proceeded to ask ilulu,

"And how do _you_ know this of all beings on the world?"

"Because kobayashi tells me to give it to her and some to lucoa,"

"L-lucoa i can understand giving her some, but why Elma?" tohru complained with a small but weak pout.

"I don't know, hey, speaking of which where is kobayashi?"

"she went up to the store for something, i said i could do it but she insisted that she goes with only kanna...Jeez, sometimes it feels like im only being used in this relationship..."

"you guys have literally only been dating for about 3 hours at most"

"well...Sometimes thats just enough time to know when..." Tohru was terrible at things like these, so she just said what came to mind.

"tohru, we are the same age, you cannot tell me that i understand this and you dont," ilulu was being cocky, when tohru looked up at ilulu she could see the biggest shit eating grin on her.

"Ilulu..." Before she could even speak, tohru had her on the ground,"I _will_ kill you if you ever try to say your better than me,"

"Tohru, just because your from a royal family doesn't mean that you are better at everything, i dont even know why you got so mad, you just decided to tackle me without a good reason, Tohru... what are you going through right now?"

even Tohru didnt notice how much she was clenching her fists, that is, until she started to feel and smell her blood starting to drip.

 _'blood...'_

"I...Im sorry ilulu, i guess i just kinda broke down there for a little bit," Ilulu was smarter than she usually acts, even if she works at a candy shop, she could tell _something_ was happening, she could tell what but... _something..._

* * *

m- Kobayashi?"

"hm? ya Kanna?" kobayashi and Kanna, just walking around town, they went to the store, but they got something else, that thing they got is a gift for everyone, Elma, Tohru, Fafnir, Kobayashi, Makoto, Lucoa, Saikawa, Shouta, and Kanna. because of kanna looking like a child(she technically is in dragon years) she has to have a spell be casted onto her and she looked like an adult, who they needed to casted that spell was none other than Lucoa.

"miss Quetzalcoatl!" kobayashi said while walking up to lucoa, lucoa seemed to have shouta with her so she had to turn her whole body instead of just her head because she _insisted_ that shouta _must_ ride her to avoid the dangers. lucoa didnt say anything because from kobayashi and kanna's point of view, it looked like she was talking to someone else. Shouta noticed that kobayashi called over and tugged at Lucoa's hat, lucoa decided to ignore the person she was talking to and prompted to just walk over to kobayashi and kanna.

"hey kobayashi, i heard you but this vendor was talking to me about this new special sandwich they have been making and was wondering if i was interested, also, y'know you dont have to call me quetzalcoatl right? " lucoa was open to the idea that everyone should just call her lucoa, because she doesnt like the idea of being so strict everywhere she goes.

"eh, i like to keep everything to a formal setting so no one gets offended or anything like that."

During this time Kanna was just playing a game on her new smartphone that kobayashi got for her, the game that she was playing was called _Dragon Ball Dokkan Battle_ because one day she just decided to type in the word dragon and then popped up a game, Kanna and Tohru always thought that the creatures in the game where just hiding in human forms, kobayashi thought it was cute,

"alright, thate a pretty easy task to do." Kanna wasnt really listening to their conversation, so it was a suprise when all of the sudden lucoa was crouching down and grabbing kanna's head.

"Dont worry sweetie, kobayashi just asked me to make you look older so you both can go get something at a store alright?" lucoa was very sweet with her words, she can either be a very gentle being or she can invoke the wrath of something fierce, lucoa proceeded to bring Kanna into the girls restroom and took her into one of the stalls, and started to cast the spell,

Kanna started to feel pain, evident by her gasp of pain, lucoa started to slow down the process, "oh my goodness, sweetie are you alright?!" lucoa was worried about Kanna but Kanna just nodded her head and told the quetzalcoatl to continue.

"a-alright hun," while she started to do the spell again, she was worried that kanna would get hurt, but then she realised that kanna is still a child, so she really had nothing to worry about because the 'pain' that kanna was going through was just muscl3 and bone growth, the spell that lucoa is putting on kanna isnt just an appereance spell, it _literally_ _changes your age_ , Kanna still had to go through all of that growing, its not pain, its _puberty_ , she couldnt do it anymore, she cant have her going through that _this_ young,

After telling kobayashi about how she couldnt do it past this point, kobayashi understood what she was talking about so she decided to take Kanna home,

"sorry Kanna, i wouldve taken you but i sadly cant, i hope you can understand..." to emphasize her point, she crouched down to Kanna's level and opened her arms, inviting her into a hug, Kanna was slowly coming towards her with her head down, she just put her head on kobayashi and started to tear up,

"Th-thanks, mom..." Kobayashi gasped internally, she ask her about 4 years ago and she wouldve said to whoever told her that she would have a dragon daughter, that they would be crazy, but here she is, having a mother to daughter moment with kanna, someone who hated kobayashi with all of her guts now was calling her mother. "i-im sorry, that was uncalled f-" before kanna could say what she was about to, kobayashi pulled kanna into a big hug,

"Dont be sorry...there... is a time when you dont realise you have something until it hits you face first, and i am now realising that _you are my daughter_ Kanna..." Kanna tryed to hold it back as much as she could, but she eventually couldnt hold it in and she started crying.

"I think we should go shouta," all she got was a ' _ya'_ in response, she didnt say it with a disgust in her voice, she said it in a happy way, "We should leave these two here for a bit to collect themselves."

 _30 minutes later_

"s-so, what can i c-call you?" kanna was sitting in kobayashi's lap while they were sitting on a bench.

"Well, you can keep calling me kobayashi..." Kanna knew that even though she seen her as a daughter, she still wanted-" But you can call me mom or mother if you like," Kobayashi said while looking sweetly at Kanna, "Well, how about it?"

"Mm, Mom will work," and with such enthusiasm, Kanna hugged her new-found mother, secretly keeping an oath to always call kobayashi and kobayashi only, _mother_.

* * *

Tohru was taking a long bath thinking about how and why that happened, ' _why did i suddenly attack her, i know i dont like her but was it just because of all the time that went on with kobayashi not liking me came out at once? No, that cant be it, she likes me now because we are technically dating, so that cant be it, am i getting sick or something? Ha! highly unlikely, with my body there is no way i can get sick by such an inferior species, although its not impossible...'_ Tohru was so into her thoughts she didnt even hear kobayashi and kanna say their home.

"Tohru! are you in there?" Kobayashi called out, wanting to know where she was,

"Y-yes sorry, come in!" Tohru was kinda just thinking of random things so she didnt didnt realise what she said,

"TohRU, W-WHY DID YOU SAY COME IN IF YOUR BATHING?!" Kobayashi didnt realise what she walked into, to be honest noone did, neither did Tohru,

"S-sorry, i was thinking of something else so i kinda...let it...slip?" Kobayashi looked at Tohru with her 'dead fish eyes' as Tohru always calls it,

"sigh, well get out in a bit when you can because we need to have a talk, When Tohru looked up at kobayashi like she was worried, she quickly added "Dont worry, its nothing bad, its just i finally realised something and i want you to be out here for it," With that explanation Tohru calmed down, when she looked back up Kobayashi was gone and out of the bathroom,

After about 15 minutes, Tohru walked out with some casual clothing, She hasnt really worn her maid outfit in a while so she started to wear a more calm and simple clothing fashion, she was equiped with a yellow shirt, some basketball shorts that looked a bit big on her, and she had learned to master how to fully hide her horns out from site, and she kinda loved sleeping on her side so the horns got in the way alot,

"Well Kobayashi what did you want to talk about?" Kobayashi and Kanna sat at the kotatsu table, ilulu couldnt be there even if she wanted to, she had to work which she liked alot now and she was always eager to work despite her lazy nature, either way Tohru thought that she would be to lazy to even move from the couch to the kotatsu at play,\

"Well it is not really much of a talk but me and kanna decided to get you something while we were out aaaand we got you a kimono while we were out!" Tohru jumped with glee when she saw it, she was very happy that kobayashi got this for her,

"Kanna, i also got one for you, me and ilulu, and the others."

"Mom, can i go to saikawa's house." At the mention of 'mom' Tohru wasnt prepared to hear such a thing from kanna, so it was kindof a shock to when Tohru gasped and Looked back at Kanna and kobayashi,

"oh ya, Tohru, So you have explained time and time again that Kanna sees me as a mother figure, and just today she started to call me mom," she softly grabbed kanna from her back and planted a kiss on top of her head, she did this while looking down with such sweetness Tohru didnt know she could even produce, In a sense it made Tohru jealous, But she knew Kanna wouldnt interfere with there relationship, Nor would she try to end it in any way,

"Well thats nice," Tohru got an evil grin on her face"Hehe, Kanna, Because me and Kobayashi are dating, that means you would have to start calling me mom." Kanna was quick to answer and she only relpied with a few words

"Only kobayashi gets the permission of being called mother." and to emphasize her point she crossed her arms and did a pout like face and looked up in the arm, refusing to look at tohru.

"Haha, well anyway guys im gonna go to bed, its starting to be around 10 and I Have work tomorrow," Kobayashi said while walking to her room, she did a little stretch and a yawn and closed her door.

"Kanna, do you wanna go to bed to?" Tohru asked, she got a hum in return and they proceeded to go to bed as they were, Kanna changing into her Yellow pajamas and Tohru just sleeping in what she has on.

* * *

 ** _hey i didnt take as long as a year to update are you proud? haha i know your not but hey, i am going to start updating thsi kroe because i can type fast.  
_**


	3. Go to sleep little baby

**_Alright, well that last chapter was a bit of just random things that came to my head, i cannot promise that this story will be a very long one BUT, i plan on getting it to at least 30k words, I'll try to do the best i can and because its the weekend and i got a new computer, i can type like there is no tomorrow Anyway, onto the story at hand!_**

Kobayashi woke up feeling very warm, too warm... she would have looked down, but then she coildnt, she backed her head up a bit and looked down, and then there was kanna, Silently sleeping away yesterday's burdens. Kobayashi started to slowly pet kanna in a sleeping fashion. In response Kanna moved around a tiny bit and kobayashi could see her face, she was _smiling_ and kobayashi just _loved_ her smile. kobayashi just decided to just lay there because today was her day off, and she would probably call in sick if it meant seeing kanna like this.

Just then, Ilulu slowly came into the room, signaling kobayashi that she was going to work, Kobayashi just nodded towards her and she took off. Kobayashi could see Tohru sitting on the couch doing something, more than likely folding laundry.

When kobayashi started to close her eyes for a while, Kanna was starting to wake up, and kobayashi noticed this because Kanna started to hug her with a soft grip.

"Hey, kanna." Kobayashi decided it was time for kanna to get up, sure it was a weekend but she still wanted to have her wake up at a certain time.

"Mm" was all kanna said and she started to flutter her eyes open slowly. Kanna then started to get up and say a calm good morning to Kobayashi and went into her own room.

Kobayashi decided it was time to get up as well and she changed her clothes and did her daily wake up routine. After coming out of her room she asked tohru to make everyone something to eat and knowing tohru, started it instanty.

"Hey Tohru, ive been thinking..." Kobayashi didnt really know how to bring Tohru this news, Kobayashi knew that tohru wouldnt mind but she just wanted to know how she _feels_ about it.

"Hm, what is it kobayashi?" Tohru put the food she was cooking to a low so it wouldnt burn any of the food.

"Well ive been thinking ever sinse ilulu moved in that maybe we should get a new house, one with at least 2 main rooms and at least 2 guest rooms, because i just have an odd feeling about how you, Kanna, and ilulu are starting to live with me that i should probably get a house, and not an apartment i mean a house, i know it sounds far fetched but i think we can pull it off because me and ilulu are working so we should be able to pull it off, Hell, ilulu can nearly pay for the entirety of this apartment room bills by herself, i dont think its gonna be hard, what do you think?" Kobayashi went into the kitchen and got a glass of milk while she was talking, while Tohru on the other hand, looked like she was thinking about it harder than she should.

After about 5 minutes with kobayashi and Kanna now eating, Tohru jumped up from the table and screamed.

"ALRIGHT! ITS A DEAL!" Kobayashi and even Kanna jumped at her sudden appearance with words. Kanna just started to eat again and kobayashi leaned in towards the table and said to tohru.

"Jeez alright not so loud, we have neighbours that we complain about being loud all the time, dont make us look like hypocrites."

Tohru backed down shyly, clearly realizing how what she did was absurdly loud.

"Hehe, sorry..." is all Tohru said as she went back to eating.

 _somewhere else_

"Hello, my name is ilulu what can i help you with today?" ilulu was having a busy day and she was, to say the least, tired of the human children who keep running around and screaming when they dont get what they want. she was really questioning if she was starting to go crazy being kept in here all the time.

After that day of work, she went to her managers office and asked if she can be moved to work at the storage part of the store,

"Huh, why would you want to do that, ever since you started working here we have been getting double sales though." Her boss, is a female who is named koraki tsubotoshi.

"Well because i want to try different things around, remember im only doing this job because my master wants me to." at that mention, koraki looked up at ilulu and looked at her weirdly."

"what?"

"Its just that you said master, usually around here everyone just calls their higher ups sensei or don, i haven't heard that calling in a while, eh well whatever, so you wanted to be in the storage area? i can set you up there if you really want." koraki wasnt really wanting her to go there but she wouldnt stop her, in her own mind, ' treat others equally or have the 2 leaf clovers luck'

"Ill keep woring on my normal schedule for a week and ill tell you if i want to, alright koraki? Ilulu and koraki had a really good friendship during the time that ilulu started working, they occasionally went to go get some food or just went out for a walk.

"alright thats fine with me, as long as you work im fine with it," koraki said with a slight blush on her face. when ilulu looked back at koraki she seen a thin, petite looking, blue haired, yellow eyed, girl, but she can be anything _but_ petite when shes mad.

"Alright, well i got to get home, see ya koraki." ilulu said while turning in her shop hat, and as she was going to close the door she heard her boss say a simple goodbye.

 _somewhere else_

"Lucoa!"

After a little bit of of footsteps, lucoa appeared and she had a smile on her face.

"Yes, shouta?"

"Can you help me with this spell, its kinda hard to understand," shouta said while he was looking at a book of spells, lucoa looked at shouta and started to go over towards him, she started to crouch down and sit next to shouta and looked at the book he was looking at.

"Ah transmogrification? thats quite a spell for such a young host, are you sure you can do it?" Lucoa knew that shouta hated being downplayed because he is a child, but sadly for him you need to be experienced with other spells to understand the foundation of transmogrification.

"O-Of course i can do it, you know that i work really hard to get where i am lucoa!" Shouta wasnt really understanding why lucoa would ask him this, usually she would help him the best she could.

"Oh trust me shouta, i know you would love to learn this spell, but transmogrification for such a young child can be dangerous.

"Well what about kanna and ilulu? they can learn it and kobayashi doesnt care!" shouta was to say the least pissed, he doesnt know wnhy lucoa doesnt want him to learn about simple transmogrification.

Lucoa no longer had a smile on her face, she was a little upset with shouta, she wanted him to understand.

"Because shouta, you know that Kanna and ilulu are dragons, they are better suited for this type of spell, they have a much bigger mass that they can become smaller without much trouble." Lucoa knew that being loud with shouta can diminish his spirits, especially coming from someone that he looks up to all the time, almost as a big sister type of role,

Shouta decided to just stop and focus on some other spells, Lucoa kidna felt bad but it wad better for his health, transmogrification isnt just something that a child can be messing with, the spell in question can bring catastrophic effects to someone who has a developing brain, mainly the frontal lobe, it can permanently damage it and the person wont ever be the same again.

after about an hour, Lucoa came into Shouta's room and saw that he was on his bed and she could tell the he wasnt asleep, when Lucoa walked over to Shouta, She noticed that he was holding a spell book. when she tryed to look over, Shouta put the book under the covers, She could tell that he was pretty distraught about this.

Lucoa sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at Shouta, When she looked at him in the face she could tell that he has been crying, It broke Lucoa's heart knowing that Shouta has been crying but she really needed him to understand that this is for the better,

"Shouta..." Lucoa sounded worse than she even thought, she soundee rasp, weak even.

"l-leave me alone, y-you demon..." Lucoa could tell that shouta didnt really mean that, he was just sad and mad at her.

"Shouta, do tou want to know the real reason why i dont want tou learning transmogrification?"

After a bit of silence, shouta sat up and leaned on the side of lucoa, him clearly looking for answers but wanting to be conforted, lucoa responded to wrapping her arm around him and pull him close.

"The reason ehy is because even though you are skilled in most other spells, transmogrify will hurt a child like you, because of your still debeloping brain, and before you ask, i know because iv3 seen it happen before,"

"s-sorry for being rude to you..."

Lucoa didnt respond but she brought Shouta up to her lap, and started to pet his head softly.

"Hey, Its alright hun, i know how you are with your spells and all that, its fine, i promise." Even Though Lucoa was a bit upset with Shouta, She really couldnt start mad at him forever, especially when he is in this state.

Shouta did a little noise that sounded like a grunt but Lucoa pulled him closer to her chest, and hugged him tightly,

With a saddened voice lucoa sang a calm human melody.

"go to sleep... go to sleep, go to sleep little baby." lucoa repeated this lulliby about 5 times and then shouta was asleep. lucoa grabbed the blankets and pulled him under with her amd she started to spoon him in between her stomach and soon after she also feel asleep.

 ** _All right, how did you like thos chapter? i personally liked it, it shows a little bit about whats happening with the others, i didnt want thr story to be only about the kobayashi family._**


	4. the Kobayashi family

**_alright, so last chapter was kinda short, although, i wanted to put a little bit of the other characters life so its not just about kobayashi, Tohru, Kanna, and Ilulu, anyway, so i will be focusing more on the kobayashi family on this chapter._**

Kanna and saikawa walked out of the school grounds, Kanna needing to go home, saikawa stopped her.

"Hey Kanna, didnt you want to come over to my house?" Saikawa stopped in front of Kanna, her hands in the front of her body pushed down to her mid region, politely waiting for her crush's response.

"Sorry Saikawa, but i cant today, mom told me that she needs me today because were planning on moving to a bigger house."

"A-are you still coming to school?!" Even though Saikawa was head over heels for Kanna the moment she saw her, she still wanted to know in a friend to friend response.

Kanna hummed a yes in response as she always does.

"W-well how long until you are able to come over and play?"

Kanna seemed to think by putting her hand on her chin "I dont know, it might take a bit like last time."

"Last time?"

"mm i first got here Kobayashi's apartment was a bit cramped and she needed a bigger place so we moved from there over to our new place."

"Oh well, alright, i hope that you can come over s-soon, i need to tell you something that ive been wanting to tell you..." Saikawa said with a heavy blush.

"Ill ask mom if i can head over anytime soon."

"A-alright, ill be waiting until then!" And with that, she sprinted down the street to her home in a happy manner.

As Kanna was about to walk through the door of her house, she heard a bit of noise. It sounded like a bit of clanking, Kanna decided to step inside the house.

When Kanna entered it was kobayashi and tohru and to some extent ilulu packing up the supplies.

"Mom."

When kobayashi heard the normal phrase 'mom', she turned around to see Kanna in the doorway taking off her shoes.

"hey Kanna."

"Mom, after your done with this can i go to Saikawa's house," Kanna came up and hugged kobayashi while asking, trying to get her to agree with her.

"hmm, well, i wouldn't see a problem with it, but you have to finish your homework first."

Kanna hummed in response and started to pack up her stuff.

about 30 minutes later she got out of her room, Kanna came out of her room and showed kobayashi her homework, and showed her that she also packed up her stuff.

"Oh, you didnt have to pack up your stuff, i wouldve had Tohru just do it."

"No, its fine, i want to shoe you that i can be responsible to!" Kanna said as she was bouncing on the heals of her feet.

"well alright, a deal is a deal, you can go to saikawa's house."

Kanna gave kobayashi a hug and got her shoes on and was about to leave but Tohru stopped her

"have fun!" Tohru said and walked off to pack again.

"oh ya, Kanna i also forgot to tell you," Kobayashi called out, Kanna came over to kobayashi and she started to talk,

"i just want to say to tell georgie i said hi, and i had tohru make you a small lunch to go over there and also." instead of saying any words, kobayashi pulled kanna into a hug and kissed her forehead.

words failing Kanna, she just looked up at her newfound mother in shock but also happiness.

after a few minutes standing there Kanna decided to finally latch off of kobayashi.

"goodbye, love you, be safe..." kobayashi said while Kanna was going down the stairs from the apartment.

Tohru walked up to kobayashi and hugged her from behind.

"you seem very open to the idea of being a mother, Kobayashi."

after a bit of a pause, kobayashi spoke up.

"well, i figured that maybe i should start acting like a real mother, i mean, after all nearly all of my co workers have children already except for takaya and elma, but i dont see then having children for a while."

"ya know, i think its possible for humans and dragon to have children hybrids, but only in a human form-"

"dont get any idea's tohru, besides, we are both girls, it woildnt work out that way."

"huh, why not?" Tohru was now in front of kobayashi and curving her back to show her attention she was giving her.

"w-well you know w-why, b-because you... you need a-a boy and a g-girl, you should k-know this stuff tohru..."

"in the dragon world girls can have babies by just having normal sex." kobayashi was suprised at how open and casual Tohru was with this type of stuff, but then it popled in her head that dragons have a completely different mindset than humans.

although kobayashi did get curious.

"say tohru, have you had sex before?"

tohru turned around and looked at kobayashi in a shy manner.

"n-no..." kobayashi felt a bit happy that she hasnt but then again, Tohru was really picky when it came to her own needs and wants(except when it came to miss kobayashi...)

back with Kanna

As Kanna was walking to saikawa's house, she stopped near the store to get some drawing supplies, when she walked out of the store she startee to take the normal route to saikawa's house,

on her way there she saw lucoa, altho she was talking to another lady so she decided not to bother her.

once she was at her friends house she started to knock the door.

 _*knock knock*_ After hearing footsteps on the other side, she just decided to wait.

Whrn the door opened, out popped georgie and she was looking doen at Kanna in a sweet manner,

"ah, Kanna, one second, let me get riko for you." and then she closed the door and Kanna could hear georgie call out to riko and in no time, Riko opened the door so fast and pulled Kanna in that she thought that she had whiplash.

they were heading upstairs when georgie called out to them a d the two girls turned around to look at her.

"do you girls want anything for me to bring up there, i dont mind making you both something."

riko and Kanna looked at each other and they both nodded, then they tured to georgie and both said yes.

georgie smiled at the both of them and headed towards the kitchen.

Kanna and riko headed up to her room and started to play a few games.

 _back with the kobayashi house_

"Well, that should do it for the packing, are you good on your end Tohru? ilulu?"

"yep! dont worry about me kobayashi, we may be involved with a relationship but ill still do everything for you!"

And when kobayashi looked over at ilulu-

"where...is ilulu?"

"she left when you went into your room to pack, although, she was acting a bit odd."

kobayashi looked back at tohru and asked,"What do you mean odd?"

"well she was pretty excited to be leaving, unlike her if you ask me, she also was dressed up, remember when i taught her how to use transmogrify? well she was using that _alot,_ so she might be doing something with someone, hmmm." Tohru looked like she was thinking about it fiercely.

"hmm, ilulu dressed up and acting excited? ya someone replaced our real ilulu." kobayashi didn't really mind her getting out of the house, she wanted her to experience the human world more, after all ever since _that_ they can never go back.

kobayashi shook her head, she didnt want to bring back bad memories.

"alright well suprisingly, she did get her stuff packed up and even neatly packed, i feel like she deserves a metal for her efforts." Kobayashi looked back at tohru and could just _see_ the aura she was giving off.

"You never give me a metal for all my efforts..." kobayashi rolled her eyes and went up to tohru and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"will that do?" kobayashi had a shit eating grin on her face, also unlike her.

"y-yes..."

"good, well anyway, we got to have the moving company come by tomorrow, oh shit!"

"huh, whats wrong?"

"theirs two things that are wrong, first we packed up kanna's bed, and second, i forgot to put ilulu in the house registration!"

"what does that mean, and why is it bad that you didnt pack Kanna's bed?

"because then she has nowhere to sleep, and ilulu needs to be in there as a civilian so she can live there.

"well why not just call georgie and ask if Kanna can stay the night? as for ilulu, well, i _guess_ you can put her in there."

Kobayashi just rolled her eyes and went and got her phone to call georgie.

As for Tohru, she went and got _Her_ phone and just decided to look up on social media, because after spending 5 years in the human world got her attached to some things that would be odd or even shunned in the dragon world/overworld.

Tohru went to sit on the couch but then remembered that she packed it up, so she just decided to lean on the counter.

* * *

"So ilulu, this is beautiful!" Koraki said with such a happy tone that it made ilulu happy.

Koraki turned towards ilulu and gave her a big bear hug that ilulu was suprised with such strength a human could possess.

when she finally let go ilulu was blushing more than tohru whenever kobayashi complements her.

"awww you are so cute whenever you blush!" koraki was a completely different person whenever she was away from a work environment.

"ya, anyway the nights still young, why dont we go walk around the park?" ilulu asked while grabbing koraki's hand and they started to walk off.

* * *

"saikawa, ive been thinking..."

' _is she going to admit that she has a crush on me?! is she going to admit that she loves me with all her heart?! i cant wait!'_

"can we go downstairs and get something to drink?"

' _... its not what i wanted but i shall do anything for kanna!'_

"s-sure, lets go.

after going down stairs they see georgie on the phone with someone, they dont really pay attention to who but they go to the refrigerator and get some juice. when they were going to go back upstairs georgie asked to talk to kanna for a little bit, riko decided to go upstairs instead of wait.

"what is it georgie?" Kanna was sitting on the couch wondering what georgie wanted.

"well it would seem that your mother made a mistake around the house and accidentally packed up the beds, so i hope you dont mind but you'll be staying here during the next day or two, i hope that's ok."

Kanna looked at her and just did her normal nod and went back up stairs with riko. when she got back up there riko was looking at a new book that Kanna got a few days ago at the school library.

Kanna was starting to get tired, although not the type of sleeping tired, she was loosing energy type of tired, she wasnt aware of why she was loosing energy so she decided to ask.

"hey riko, im starting fell a bit tired, do you thing we can go to bed soon?"

"wait your staying the night?"

Kanna nodded and explained why she was staying the night.

"oh well alright, that seems fine, well alright, we can go to bed whenever you want, its about 10:00 pm anyway, and im feeling a bit tired too, so sure, we can go to bed." riko decided to go into her bathroom to go change into her sleepware, Kanna took this chance to charge a bit of energy, she can recharge after sleeping for a while, but its not alot of energy, so she pooped her tail out and plugged it into the power outlet.

after about 5 minutes, she could hear the bathroom door begin to open, kanna popped her tail out of the power outlet and she hid it away before riko could see.

Kanna went into the bathroom with her pajama's and started to change, when she came out riko was already in bed, she just quietly climbed in bed and pulled the covers over herself and hugged riko and fell asleep, aswell riko.

* * *

walking down the park, were two people, their looks looked quite, different to say, the female, wore a bright yellow shirt with alot of ancient design, her hair was that of quite a weird design it was very long, completely white, except one strip in her hair, which was purple, her eyes were a bright green.

While on the other hand, the male was wore a black suit, almost like fafnirs except it was that of genuine fabric, he was tall and anyone that cam near him could feel his aura he was always emitting, he had completely yellow hair except for the tips of his hair being white.

"and here i thought that the overworld was a bad place, how can she stand it here?" the female asked quite disturbed towards everything in her path,

"hmm i think it can be used for future escape, kindof how Tohru did so long ago."

"oh? the lord of destruction's daughter? i forgot that she lived here now, wasnt it with a human as well?"

The male just nodded,

"I would just hope that she doesn't turn out like that.

"I also heard that fafnir and Even an ex goddess lives with the humans now, what was her name? oh ya, she is the Quetzalcoatl, or as she likes to be called lucoa,"

The male was getting a bit angry, even his dear friend fafnir would turn towards going to live with the humans, he just started to shake his head.

"Anyway, lets go look for our Daughter."

"alright, well i hope she is ok, i know how harsh you can be on that girl,"

"she needs to learn the hard way, regardless if she is a child or not,"

"eh you always were a wierd one dear." the female taunted, but the male ignored it.

"Now where are you...Kanna."

* * *

 _ **Was that good? i think so, well anyway i got time to work on this story a bit more because i got more time on my hands recently.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_alright so chapter 5 here we go, see i told you guys i had more time on my hands. but nonetheless, i keep forgetting to make this claim,_**

 ** _I do not own kobayashi chi no maid dragon, most characters you see in this story belong to the original creator, other than my ocs' of course. ;)_**

Kanna and riko were in bed when georgie came to check up on them.

 _'they are so cute together...'_

georgie walked silently into the room and closed the door behind her, not completely, just enough so it wouldnt wake the two sleeping girls, she got closer to the bed and decided to slowely sit down on it.

she started to pet kanna's hair while thinking to herself.

 _'are you going to be the one who riko truly falls in love with, i hope so, your such a nice girl Kanna...'_

georgie stopped petting her hair and decided to get up and walk out of the room, when she was opening the door however, she felt a tug on her skirt.

she looked back surprised and then she saw Kanna rubbing her eye.

"Aww, im sorry Kanna, did i wake you up?"

"No, but c-can we go outside from here for a second?" Riko could tell Kanna was distressed about something, so she quickly got up and took Kanna out of the room and when downstairs to put her on the couch.

"Alright Kanna, whats wrong?" she sat next to Kanna to give her some comfort, she didnt want her feeling uneasy around herself so georgie decided to comfort her the best she could.

"i-i had a bad dream..." georgie could understand the thought already, Kanna is still young and through the time from knowing her, about 5 years, she hasnt grown nearly at all, she still looks like the nine year old that she first meet her as. in georgie's mind, she is about 14 years old, but she still acts like a 9 year old, she doesnt mind however.

"What was it about, sweetie?" Kanna leaned on georgie and she put her arm around the little girl.

"It... It was me and riko being away from each other for a long time." Georgie's heart just about broke from how sweet that sounded.

"Aww its ok, im sure that you two will always be friends, until the end of earth, you will be there for each other."

Kanna hummed a yes in response and followed up with a 'i hope so'

"Alright, lets get you back to bed, the young miss is probably missing you."

Again Kanna hummed and she got up and went up stairs.

* * *

"Tohru, i have a question."

"hm? what is it kobayashi?"

"Do you know where ilulu is, its 11 pm and she still isnt ba-" speak of the dragon, the door slammed open and popped in a drunk as hell looking ilulu.

"Oh boy" Is all that either kobayashi or Tohru could say in the equation.

Ilulu was barely able to walk in a straight line and it had Tohru giggling and Kobayashi just laughing.

"where...Where is The couch..."

Kobayashi did a sigh and explained _yet again_ why the stuff isnt here.

"oh ya... hehe."

Tohru came up to ilulu and asked her if she can even count to two.

"NOPE."

"Just...Just leave her be i guess." Tohru just rolled her eyes and decided to sit down on the remaining chairs that they did have still out.

* * *

"Geez fafkun, your still on that?"

"yes, i havent gotten to awaken my level 80 wizard yet and i need to for a perfect score on my next quest that ill be doing."

Takiya decide to get on his game as well, he has been living with fafnir for about 5 years or so and he has at least twice as much time as he does in the game that he lays the most.

"Hey fafnir,."

"hm?"

"well recently im not able to pay the rent because of how much people are using the internet, do you think you can maybe, get a job? it would only be for maybe a month or two, so i was thinking that would help us."

"alright i will think about it, do not think that this is a saying that i will say yes, but i will think about it."

"alright, well i have to go to bed, hey, do you think that you can maybe do the event for me a few times.?"

"sure, i will but i will do it for myself first."

"alright, thanks, goodnight."

"goodnight"

* * *

"lucoa, do you have to do all of this?"

"why of course, even you mother and father wanted me to do this for you."

"alright, that seems... fair."

lucoa leaned towards shouta and started to whisper.

"ill make it up to you if you behave." instead of just running and screaming 'succubus' or 'demon' he looked at her with a determined look and spoke

"and what type of treatment do you plan on giving me?"

he leaned in so close that even lucoa had to back up a bit.

she closed the gap for a quick second and for the spilt second it was, he started to blush and back up.

"lets just say more than that... anyway, you need to get in the shower, also because of the event your going to, you need to go to bed early."

because shouta was about a year older than saikawa he was a bit against this, shouta is the one who has changed the most since the 5 year time gap, even though a mages life span is at least twice as much as a normal humans, he is the most mature compared to his class mates and saikawa, which he has developed a small crush for.

"fine, but you better give me compensation for my efforts."

"oh i cant wait." with that, lucoa and shouta went there own direction, they did this playful banter alot recently, at least they act like it, lucoa knows shouta doesnt really mean most of it, but with his age he is getting to start thinking about _those_ things.

lucoa stopped in her tracks and thought about that, she always said that she would offer herself to him if he ever wanted, but whent she actually thought about it, she didnt know.

' _well whatever, i need to go make his luch for the event tomorrow'_

* * *

"so Tohru, don t you find this a bit... cramped?"

"y-ya, maybe a bit."

they were on a blow up mattress, but the thing that was cramped about it was the part that ilulu was also with them.

"lets just try to ignore it for tonight, remember that we should be moving tomorrow."

Tohru nodded while she started to hug kobayashi, and to Tohru's delight, she hugged back.

"Tohru, do you find me a bore, i mean, even though we are dating, i haven't really given you much 'love' throughout this relation ship we have."

"Of Course not! i love you for who you are, i know that your just not used to this kind of thing so you dont know how to react." as Tohru was talking, she hugged Kobayashi even more so than she was before.

"Ya, i know, im just, sorry for not giving you the love and support you deserve y'know?"

instead of saying any words, Tohru slowly and softly closed the gap between them, softly kissing kobayashi, granted however that they were on a blow up mattress and with three people on it in total, they still found themselves quite comfortable in the situation.

Kobayashi slowly lifted her hand and started to rub the back of Tohru's head, and used her other arm to throw tohru on top of her. Tohru took this chance to have her one hand start to undress her maid outfit, and she used the other to undress Kobayashi's shirt she had on.

however, everything came to a dead stop when ilulu decided to stand up and go to the other room, and she also shouted on her way out.

"Damn do you two have to be like this when im trying to sleep much less im right near you perverts!"

Tohru and Kobayashi looked back at each other and seemed to address the situation by them both looking down at they're current clothing , sorry, the lack of clothing on them.

"hehe, i guess we took it a bit to far?" is all Tohru could say.

"... i guess... so." kobayashi seemed a bit down by the fact that they were stopped and Tohru noticed this.

"whats wrong kobayashi, did you want to continue?"

"I...No, i guess i got caught up with the act about what we were doing and me being the virgin that i am, i wanted to do more, _explore more,_ but then ilulu got me back into the real world and not the sexualised world i was in. if you wanted to continue i am sorry, i need to think for a little bit."

even though Tohru is also a virgin, and naive to relation ships, she knows what those words mean, and she decided to just lie back down facing kobayashi and went to bed, she could feel kobayashi lay down to and instead of what tohru expected, kobayashi hugged tohru and kissed her on the cheek and said goodnight.

"Goodnight, but promise you wont leave me."

"Tohru i promise i wont leave you, besides there is so much more to explore with what you have for stock in me that you always have me coming back."

At this point Tohru was on the verge of tears, kobayashi didn't know why but she just decided to just support her during the way.

while she was tending to Tohru's breakdown, she sung the an old Japanese lullaby that her mother used to sing her when she was really young.

after about 15 minutes of silent tears, Tohru and kobayashi slowly went to bed, they simply said goodnight for the umpteenth time and went to sleep.

* * *

Kanna was starting to get up, she was feeling a bit sick to her stomach, compared to other dragons, Kanna and elma were dragons that can get sick to human disease, but luckily she wasnt feeling sick to her stomach, she was just feeling tired as in fatigued because she hasnt eaten anything from that day, so of course, her being the young dragon that she is, is starting to feel a bit sick.

"Saikawa, i not feeling to well."

riko started to stir in her sleep, after kanna deicded to push her a bit to wake her up, as she did kobayashi sometimes, riko's eyes started to flutter open,

"Mmm, Kanna, what is it?"

"im not feeling to well, can i have a juice?"

"huh, oh s-sure."

while riko went to go get Kanna a juice, Kanna decided to lie down again.

after about 5 minutes Kanna heard the door open up again and in popped riko with two juice boxes.

"Here, i got one for you and one for me, my throat was a bit dry so went and got me one to, i hope you dont mind."

Kanna reached out towards the juice box in question and put the straw in and started to drink the juice hoping that would maybe calm her stomach down for the night.

"are you feeling any better?" riko asked while going to sit next to kanna, at this point riko didnt really have an orgasm as soon as she bumped shoulders with Kanna but she still felt nervous around her. not in a bad way of course just scared she might mess something up.

"Ya, i think so thanks." in return for her help, Kanna turned towards her friend and started to hug her.

"Th-thanks kanna, im just trying to help a friend out."

soon they got under their own covers and fell asleep once more.

Kanna, being unaware of the doom that the kobayashi residence will soon meet.

* * *

 _ **so uhh bad news, even though i have more time on my hands, i broke my finger and thats gonna be hard for me to type unless i use my phone to make storys and we all know how that will turn out, but ill have the next chapter up in about 2-3 days maybe tomorrow if i work all day on it because i can get distracted and my...finger... well anyway, i love you all**_


	6. tracking

_**ok so i said i would get out a chapter either the next day or two and im gonna stay true to my word,**_

 _ **I do not own kobayashi chi no maid dragon, most characters in this story are not mine other than oc's**_

Kanna started to wake with a small stir, when she started to sit up she noticed that riko wasnt there, she looked around the room and noticed that the door is cracked open a bit.

She started to rub her eyes and she got up to go look for her friend. before she opened the door she looked out the window to get a rough estimate of what time it was, but because she was unsure whether it was early or just gloomy she looked for her smartphone anyway.

"ah ha," when she found her phone she opened it up and saw that the time was 10:26 A.M.

' _she might be downstairs then_ '

Kanna got up and walked out of the room and she went downstairs. when she got down there she noticed that georgie was making a pot of tea or some drink, she wasnt too sure really.

she came up close to georgie and tugged on her skirt getting her attention.

"georgie, where is riko?"

"oh, she last time i saw her she was going to get something at the convenience store, she said she wanted to get you something, oh ya speaking of which..." georgie stopped what she was doing and walked over to the counter and she produced a note and handed it over to kanna.

the note read

 _'Hey kanna! i went to the store to get us something for a little bit of fun later, i should be back in about a few hours or maybe shorter, i borrowed money from big sis so i can go get it, oh and sis if you are reading this dont tell her what i told you that i am getting, its a suprise for kanna! bye, love you both!'_

"so i need to keep my mouth quite until she gets here." georgie did a small giggle about the note and proceeded to go make the drink she was preparing.

"Georgie, can i go watch some tv?"

"of course kanna, you know you dont need to ask that."

"kobayashi says i have to be nice and considerate to everyone, even strangers."

"well you dont have to ask next time alright?"

Kanna nodded and went to go watch tv while waiting for saikawa. while she was watching tv she decided to get on her phone and play a few games.

' _hmm, this one suit her the best! wait no, maybe this one! maybe...AH HA This one!'_ saikawa picked up a gift that she thinks will make Kanna happy, she payed for it and walked out of the store, on her way home she stopped by the pharmacy to get some medicine for Kanna, _[yes people as low as 13 can go to the pharmacy on their own in japan where dragon maid takes place]_

while saikawa was walking down the street, about two blocks away from her home, she noticed some older kids in the alley way, from where she was they looked to be highschoolers, even though next year her and Kanna will be going to high school themselves, they looked a bit older than freshmen.

She decided to take a closer peek at what they were doing and she still couldn't see, she decided to just ignore them and walk away. but she was stopped in her tracks when one of them called out to her.

"Hey, little girl, Come here!"

"n-no no, im fine, i have to go home because my-" she thought about what to say, because she didn't want to really tell them about what she was going to do nor did she want to lie, so she settled with a small white lie coated with a small bit of truth." sister is sick and she needs this medicine."

they started to walk up towards her and in a very threatening way. " ya, well i think we need it more, so how about you hand over the bag of drugs and no body gets hurt, does that sound good?"

"b-but she...she needs them, you dont!"

"lads, i dont like the way she's talking to us, i think we need to teach her a lesson." the other gang members all agreed and started to circle saikawa. when she looked all around they started to reach out to her while they all started to close the gap around her.

"g-guys please, i really need to go..." of course none of them listened, and one of the thugs grabbed her hair from behind her and pinned her on the ground. two other thugs came up to her and started to take the bag of medicine that she had away and the other started to speak.

"ya know, we have been feeling a little _pent up_ so we were thinking you can help us with that." with a snap of his finger they started to get near her in a suggestive way.

she tried to scream but they were muffled by the cloth that they had stuck in her mouth.

it had a weird smell to the rag in question, and everything was slowly turning black, and blurry, but before she fell unconscious she seen a flash of light from the entrance in the alley way. the light hit one of the thugs on top of her and he was sent flying away,

the last thing she saw was a tall man and women stand over her, to her they looked like silhouettes, and then she fell asleep.

* * *

"wow, you saving a human girl, i never would have imagined."

"Even though i despise humans and everything they do, this young girl is innocent in her own way, she does not deserve to have been violated."

they both looked down and the male was deciding what to do with her, he knows that if he leaves then they will just come back, but then again, he didnt want to mess with a human.

he sighed and started to speak."well, i guess i can put her under official care, what did they call it, emergency services?"

"i believe so, well alright, just dont give them your real name, remember, we are here to get our daughter back, not cause a war between humans and dragons."

the male nodded and picked up the girl, intending on taking her to the hospital.

* * *

Kobayashi woke up to a rather nice smell of eggs, and toast.

' _rather cliche but whatever_ '

Kobayashi stood up and walked over to Tohru, because they were just sleeping out in the living room, she didnt have to open a door to have tohru notice her, instead, she came up behind her and gave her a hug. she remember what they talked about last night, and she wanted to truly show her love, so she decided to do it physically.

"Good morning Kobayashi, im just making us some breakfast." Kobayashi noticed how she said 'us' so she decided to tease tohru about it.

"even ilulu huh, i never would have guessed that you would serve her."

kobayashi could just feel the aura residing on tohru right now, but nonetheless tohru just kept cooking.

"begrudgingly, i dont even know if i _can_ cook for her, but i guess today im being a bit extra nice, speaking of..."

Tohru started to walk towards the door that ilulu walked in since last night and opened the door, kobayashi walked up towards tohru and wanted to see what would take place.

Tohru walked into the room and crouched down near ilulu and started to shake her trying to wake her.

"ilulu i made you food, so get up."

ilulu started to stir and her eyes started to flutter.

"Mmm, i heard food."

Tohru was just grinding her teeth, obviously she was trying to nice but she had a short temper when it came to ilulu and elma but Kobayashi could tell that she was at least trying.

"ya... i making food for you, so get up before it gets cold." when ilulu was still just lying down Tohru made a fist and rose it towards the air.

"Now now Tohru, dont be hurting her, if she doesn't want to get up then i guess let her, after all, she will be missing out on some good food."

Now ilulu was starting to get up.

The same thought went through both Tohru and Kobayashi's heads ' _of course cold food'_

after about 5 minutes ilulu got up and started to eat, ever since the 5 years of being here, the dragons have learnt alot about the culture, so much so that they can function in the normal society without a second glance. and they even learnt online about the normal Japanese food greetings that they normally do.

After they all ate what Tohru made, they all got up and ilulu dressed up for work, Kobayashi decided to go outside on her balcony and called the moving company, Tohru decided to sit down on the metal chair that they still had out.

' _there isnt anything that i need to do right now, i guess ill catch up on some sleep,_ ' And with that, Tohru decided to sleep while putting her head on the table.

* * *

' _riko hasnt been back in a while, i wonder if she's ok._ ' Kanna was starting to worry about why her friend was taking so long. Kanna decided to go to georgie for at least some answers.

Kanna got up to look for georgie in the kitchen and she didnt see her there, so she went upstairs to georgie's room to find her and there she was, sleeping on the bed.

Kanna approached her silently as to not wake her in a bad manner, so she walked up to her and started to tug on her shirt to wake her.

"georgie, georgie, where is riko?"

at the mention of her younger sister, she sprang up and was expecting her younger sister, but she found kanna standing in front of her,

"K-Kanna? wait what did you say about riko, i didn't really hear you clearly."

"i said where is riko, she hasnt been back yet." Georgie took a moment to compress what Kanna just said and she looked like she was a bit worried,

"well im sure that sh is ok, i mean she has always been a good missus so i dont think that she would do anything bad..."

Kanna left the room and noticed the phone was ringing, so she ran down the stairs and answered the phone.

because she was used to answering the phone at Kobayashi's so she decided to not speak.

" _hello is this the saikawa residence?"_

"yes, im her...sister." Kanna decided to act as her sister because the person sounded important.

" _well hello, i am miss yosaka and i am with the local hospital, can i speak to an adult?"_

Kanna knew that she shouldnt interfere with the Saikawa family hospital so she decided to respect them and spoke to the nurse or doctor.

"alright, hold on, let me go get my big sister."

 _alright honey, ill wait here while you do that."_

Kanna ran upstairs to go get Georgie. when she found her she seemed a bit distressed,

"G-Georgie, the hospital called, they want to see an adult..."

Georgie sped walked out of the room and down the stairs. Kanna came with her because she was curious about what they wanted.

When Kanna came down the stairs Georgie was already on the phone, talking to the nurse.

when Kanna tried to listen in she remembered that she has to cast a spell to listen in, so she went to the other room and started to cast the spell, when she completed the spell, she started to walk in the other room and listen in.

 _"hello is this an adult?"_

"yes you are speaking to an adult, how can i help you?"

 _"alright well i have some unfortunate news that i have to bring you, well today someone brought in your other younger sister, now dont worry, she isnt badly hurt she only has a few bruises and a small cuts on her, now i will need you to come pick her up, we have her in a room right now because she was just waking up from her chloroform knock out,"_

"alright...what hospital is she being held at?"

 _" the local hospital, its the st. lukes one."_

"alright ill be right there." And with that she hung up the phone and Kanna canceled the spell.

Georgie walked up to Kanna and spoke.

"Kanna i need to go and get Riko, ill be back in a bit." before Georgie could walk of, kanna stopped her by holding her sleeve. Georgie looked back at her suprised by the look Kanna had.

Kanna had a tear coming down her face but she chose to ignore it.

"Can i please come with, i want to know if she's ok." Georgie noticed that Kanna was a bit shaky, she didnt know why but she felt like Kanna knew or at least had some knowledge about it.

"... sure, lets go."

* * *

 _20 minutes earlier_

Riko was slowly starting to wake up, she saw two people one both sides of her. she tried to sit up but one person held her down, riko gasped because she thought that the thugs were still one her, But a nice and calmign voice stopped her.

"woah woah woah, sweetie calm down, your safe, your safe."

"wh-what?.. where...where am I?"

"Your in the hospital sweetie, no need to panic."

Riko took a look at her surroundings and seemed to calm down a small bit. she curled up in a small ball and was wondering if anything happened to her when she was unconsious.

"now now, we do need to know your name and what you family phone number is so we can contact them to let them know that your in our care and you are safe." The nurse seemed to a very patient attitude towards riko and she could tell that the nurse enjoys her job very much so she decided to follow the nurse's wishes.

"W-Well, my name is riko saikawa, and my family phone number is 1-123-456-7890."

"alright honey, ill leave you here for now, oh here is your phone and your...medicine... and your other general things you had on you, although can i ask why you have this much medicine on you?"

"my...my friend was running a cold so i wanted to help her out with getting her some cough medicine, throat medicine, nose spray, and some headache medicine..."

The nurse seemed to understand her but she couldnt believe believe someone would get this much medicine for that reason.

"ok, saikawa, you only need this for a cold, you dont need all of this, now i believe you because you dont look like a drug user nor did you have any drugs in your system when you came in, other than the chloroform but regardless, ill let you off the hook for now but next time dont go buying all of these alright."

"alright miss..." Riko realized she didnt even know the nurses name, so she decided to fix that small mistake."By...by the way... what is your name?"

"its fine, you can just call me miss yosaka."

"alright miss yosaka, thank you for taking care of me and bringing me in to the hospital." riko did a little bow as a meaning of saying thanks.

"oh i didnt bring you in, a man did with white hair, he also had a girl come in who im guessing is his sister or maybe his wife, they looked very similar."

"You...You mean i wasnt brought in by someone like you?" She seemed a bit upset by that fact but she didnt really pay much attention to it.

"well, while your in here ill be calling your parents so here is your phone, as i said." and with that miss yosaka walked out of the room and Riko got on her phone to check if anyone has texted her.

and of course her big sister texted her 2 times and kanna texted her asking where she was.

when she was sending a global message to the both of them her phone turned off and it showed the empty battery.

' _great, now ill have to wait for georgie or Kanna to get here.'_

* * *

 _Present time_

Georgie and Kanna were heading to the hospital in the car that Kanna didnt even know that georgie had. georgie switched into some formal where and Kanna in her normal white and pink dress that she is so fond of, they were only a few blocks away to getting there at this point and Kanna texted Kobayashi what she was doing so if she stopped by, she would know where she is.

she got a rather quick reply.

" _Why are you going to the hospital?!"_

"riko is at the hospital, i dont now why but we are going to find out."

" _alright, just be safe, bye love you."_

"Bye, love you too mom."

"we're here Kanna," Kanna looked up and she was in fact at the hospital. she put her phone away and got out of the car.

when walking in Georgie asked to see riko and she said that they will release her in just a moment.

Georgie and Kanna sat in the waiting room for about 5 minutes before Riko came out, and when she did they both jumped up and went to see her.

"Now now, give the poor girl some room, she just started to walk again."

They both backed up a small bit and decided to just talk there opinions out, but riko wouldnt let them, even before they could talk she raised her finger up to silence them.

riko closed the gap between the two of them and hugged them close while they both hugged back.

"Lets just go home for now, im feeling tired and a bit weak, alright georgie?"

"alright, Kanna, Riko, lets go."

They all walked out of the hospital and got in the car and Georgie started to drive off.

"so riko what happened to-" Georgie started to ask but noticed that the two girls were both curled up in a ball in the back of the car, sleeping.

' _ill leave them alone for now, but when we get to the house ill wake them'_

* * *

"well i hope they are alright..."

"oh come on Kobayashi, after all its Kanna we are talking about." Tohru continued with the Packing as she was, but she stopped to look at Kobayashi.

"Still, i feel like something bad is gonna happen."

"see Kobayashi, your mother instincts are kicking in, you dont need to worry about her so much, she is a dragon after all, and just a reminder she can match up to me and she still a kid, she still has plenty of potential, but thats probably because of her parents."

"ya come to think of it, i never even heard of her real parents before, do you know anything about them?"

Kobayashi noticed Tohru got uncomfortable and started to mess with her hands.

"her...parents are very...strict, and they both hate humans, or at least karu, the mother does, i know kabba the dad doesnt really mind them much, but they tryed to force their beliefs on Kanna very strictly... but thats not why i personally am afraid of them, its there Power, now granted if my father and Karu fought he would win no problem, but Kanna gets her massive strength from her father who is by far the second strongest dragon out in our world, if you count all worlds then he would be the 6th strongest dragon out of the entire dragon race."

"i feel like there is still something that i am missing here."

"well there is. for the past 6 years noone knows where they went, there were rumors that they started to reside in the god realm, but even then, kabba couldnt match up to gods, maybe, _maybe_ lucoa but even then i wouldnt bet money on it."

"well alright i guess ill trust you and say that shes ok, but i still feel uncomfortable her being away from me for this long."

"i know what your talking about Kobayashi." and just like that, Tohru is back to the way she normally is. Kobayashi started to load up the boxes in the moving van as she was.

* * *

" do you sense her, kabba?" karu came up behind the father about how the progress was going with finding their daughter.

"that girl that i came in contact with...i sensed her energy on her, it would seen that i was right and she is in the earth-world."

"grrr, fine i guess i really dont have a choice in the matter, what do you want me to do...master?"

Kabba seemed to think for a minute but then had a grin on his face.

"Dance for me."

Karu seemed to hesitate for a second but then she started to dance.

kabba seemed to be bored by the dance but then started to laugh hysterically.

"Damn it Kabba! try acting like an adult for once!"

"Hahahah! Oh i just cant help it, you look so funny!"

"well, enough about my embarrassment... how is the search going?"

Kabba started to wipe a tear from his eye while still chuckling to himself. "ahhh the search is going well, love."

"well good, i need to go get some clothes."

"Remember what i said Karu, use human currency, do not go stealing from them."

"I honestly dont know why you would care so much for some silly humans, they are so inferior to us it is unreal."

"Well because most of the magic that we know came from humans in our world, but i dont hear you complain about that." Kabba started to stand up and walk out of the alley way. Karu followed suit.

"here, have some money so you can get some new clothes." Kabba handed over about 30,000 zen to Karu. "Please dont spend it all."

"right, tata now~"

* * *

When riko started to wake up Kanna was sleeping by her side, when she looked at Kanna she looked like she was having a nightmare and was clinging onto her desperately.

So riko did what she would always have wanted to do and Hug back. although when she started to move her sister made her presence known.

"Y-Young missus, im so glad your ok."

"its ok Georgie, it was just a few scraps and bruises."

"i know but that doesnt mean i still cant be sorried about you!" Georgie was starting to raise her voice, not in a threatening way but just in a saddened way.

"Shhh! Kanna is sleeping." Riko emphasized this point by petting Kanna's head which was still asleep...surprisingly.

riko slowly got up and started to hug her sister to calm her down.

"its ok Georgie, im alive and kicking, your taking this way too far."

"i just dont want the same thing that happened to mother to happen to you."

Riko seemed a bit far now, she didnt like to think of _that_ it isnt the best thing to think about right now.

"Im gonna go downstairs now alright?"

"alright, ill wake Kanna in a bit."

Riko hummed like Kanna would and took herself downstairs.

Georgie looked over at Kanna's sleeping form and shed a small tear for reminding her that riko always has a friend out there that can help her.

she decided to wake her up and when she did, she had some medicine with her, she also had a glass of juice that Kanna thought was either apple or some other juice.

"Here ya go Kanna."

Kanna took the gummies that she enjoyed rather well, then she gave her the medicine that not one kid likes, when Kanna took it she seemed to enjoy it at first, but then she had a disgusted look on her face.

Georgie chuckled to herself and handed her the juice.

Kanna drank the juice rather fast, or at least, faster than what she normally drink things, at least to Georgie's knowledge.

"alright, now you need to go to bed alright?"

"But i just woke up though,"

"well Kanna when your sick, your body needs to get back into shape." Kanna took a second to understand what she was trying to say and after a few seconds she seemed to understand what she was trying to say.

"alright, well tell Riko that i cant come down and play with her then."

Georgie giggled and stood up. " alright, i will, just try to go to sleep alright?"

"alright, goodnight Georgie."

' _ill tell her what Kobayashi told me when she decides to get better, more than likely tomorrow.'_

Georgie walked out of the room ans wondered how Kanna would like her new home.

* * *

 ** _alright, so this chapter was a bit longer than the other ones, and i guess i just got really passionate about writing this story today i guess, nonetheless, i wanted to show the Kanna's mother and father in here a little more, also i left it in there that Kabba, Kanna's real father, doesnt really despise humans he just doesnt see them as a fit for the next generation. while the mother karu, hates them, but because of Kabba's strength she listens to him anyway, im gonna leave this chapter here and hoepfully start working on the next ones tomorrow. bye 3_**


	7. Realization

_**ok so i took a small break from the story because of a small family issue, but ill start to post more chapters so thats good.**_

 _ **and i think im going to make Kanna the main character of this arc, as i said before that i plan to atleast get this story to 30k words but but i didnt say that right, i meant to say that at least 30k words per arc and i want to make 3 arcs at least. i know thats a big step from making a story with 2k words per chapter, but i plan on trying to make that longer.  
**_

 _ **and of course theres gonna be filler after all, what anime is without filler? ;)**_

 _ **i do not own kobayashi chi no maid dragon other than ocs**_

* * *

when Kobayashi thought of it, this is the first time ilulu had road in a car before, although she does remember that she was on the train with her once... that time was not a good one...

When Kobayashi looked down at Tohru's sleeping form on her lap, she had a small smile creep up on her face. she has been trying so hard to show Kobayashi that she really matters to her, and she has been, she has shown Kobayashi how she felt from the beginning. its just that now Kobayashi is now seeing it for how it really is, true love.

When kobayashi looked over at ilulu, she looked like she was in aww. looking out of the window in such amazement, kobayashi didnt understand why, ilulu has always rode on public transportation before. she didnt pay much attention to it, so Kobayashi decided to go to sleep, hopefully she wakes up before her stop is there.

* * *

Kanna woke up with the lights off, it looked gloomy out, so she looked at her phone to see what time it was.

when she looked at her phone, the time was 7:52 P.M

she decided to get up and use the restroom, she was rubbing her eyes when she walked out of the room; and she decided to do her business in the bathroom.

once coming out she noticed riko coming up the stairs, when she saw Kanna, she ran up to her and hugged her.

"Riko, whats wrong?" If it was about her being sick, then she shouldn't have to worry about so why was she worrying about her so much?

"its just that i had a great time with you here, and i know that your moving so i just want to spend the most time with you as possible." Riko hugged Kanna tighter and added something."and your sick, i have to look out for you."

Kanna usually acts with little expression, but she did have a tear in her eye and something that riko didn't see was that she was smiling. probably because she had her head buried in Kanna's shirt.

"what do you mean by that, aren't i staying here for a few days?" Kanna was of course confused, she thought that kobayashi said that she would be staying here for a few days, but that way riko is saying it is as if she was leaving for a long time.

"well i thought that you were staying here too but-" Riko was interrupted by Kobayashi calling out to Kanna,

"Kanna! im here to pick you up." And Kanna could tell that she was on the stairs, walking up, riko however could not, Kanna hugged Riko a little longer and took off towards Kobayashi.

when Kanna came down the stairs, she noticed that Tohru and ilulu where there. when she got completely down stairs she noticed a flustered elma in the kitchen talking to georgie. Kanna looked at kobayashi when she started to speak.

"well, we got the new place all packed up and everything, all we have to do it unload everything."

While hugging Kobayashi's waist, she asked if she was getting a new room with a new bed.

"well ya, we are all getting a new room, even ilulu."

* * *

After heading out of the saikawa residence, they went to their new home, for Kanna, it was a sort of a scared happy combo, she was happy that she got to see a new place, but because she heard Kobayashi say a 'gated' community she was worried that saikawa couldnt come over and play, But kobayashi soon calmed her by saying as long as she has a pass and Kobayashi's consent to come through.

Kanna decided to look around and walked around everywhere, to the point where Kobayashi had tohru go and find her.

"Kanna you know you shouldnt run around like that, even though this place has even more security than most other places doesnt mean that it will always be safe." Kanna understood her lesson and walked to there new home that was bigger than Kanna thought it would be, when she looked at Kobayashi she noticed that Tohru and Ilulu where in aww as well, Kobayashi having a small grin on her face about it too.

"Mom! How did you get such a big place, and why?" Kobayashi turned towards Kanna and answered her question.

"well i know that you three are dragon right?" when they all nodded Kobayashi continued "wellll i was thinking that you guys might want to do something with this big entrance room like i dont know, decorate it the way you want, let loose a bit in here." Kanna didnt know what Kobayashi meant by that, but Tohru...well Tohru was excited beyond belief.

"You did this all for us?! Thank you Kobayashi! I love you!"

And when Kobayashi looked over at ilulu, she was bringing in the couch she always sleeps on.

Tohru just sighed and Kobayashi ignored it, figuring that she would sleep anyway instead of doing anything physically draining.

* * *

After getting everything settled down, they decided to go out and eat, although ilulu passed on the idea because 'she was too tired'

Kanna tried to get her to go but no matter what, she wouldnt, she looked at Kanna in the most lazy expression any living being could pull off and just said no.

"Alright Kanna, lets leave her alone, i guess she doesnt want to go, let her be i guess." Tohru and Kobayashi where at the door when Kanna heard Tohru speak, the only thought that as going through Kanna's head was that Tohru is unreasonably fast.

* * *

After leaving for their dinner, they decided to stop at Lucoa's for a moment to ask her if her and shouta wanted to come along, they said No because she was just getting shouta to bed, so they decided to go by themselves.

when they arrived at the restaurant, Tohru was looking around, in her mind she was trying to find some tips for the new home to spice up the place and maybe make it more 'fancy'

After a minute of studying, Kobayashi called Tohru over.

"sorry, i was just looking around." Tohru was a little sheepish in the new clothing she was in, she was used to wearing a simple maid outfit all day and she even dressed in casual clothing near Kobayashi and people she knew, but despite her being in the human world for about 5 years, she wasnt used to wearing anything casual around other people.

"It's fine, i dont mind, i just got finished with ordering us a table, so lets go." Tohru looked down at Kanna who was looking around more than she was, she was also holding Kobayashi's hand so that's probably why she didnt say anything to her.

when they all got situated, Kobayashi and Kanna were sitting in the same seat while Tohru was sitting in the other booth.

"H-hey why do i sit all alone?"

Kobayashi chuckled a bit, for Tohru, this must seem like she was trying to avoid her or some sort, so she decided to explain.

"Well, usually when a couple goes out on a date they dont sit in the same seat, granted some do but not on a normal date, i brought Kanna along with us because shes getting to be around 14 in her human registry so i want to show her at least a little about what dating is."

"K-Kobayashi, this isnt like you, your more...solitude."

"Well i Guess your right but i want to try to show you i do care Tohru, im not just some soulless office worker, i want to show you that i really care about what we have for each other, even though we just started dating like a week ago."

Tohru confused about what to say, decided to just nod her head.

When Kobayashi looked down at Kanna she was still taking in her surroundings, she decided to look around to.

When she did look around she saw alot of polished wood and even some granite, when she looked at all the people that were eating she saw alot of professional people? or maybe just rich people, she couldnt really tell which one, however, she spotted a familiar figure in the corner of her eye.

"Of course, Her Tohru, look who it is."

"hm?" When Tohru looked where Kobayashi was pointing, she could see elma stuffing her face in with at least 5 pounds of rice. Thats what Tohru saw at least, what really happened was she was eating a small bowl of rice with a little bit of teriyaki sauce, asking the waiter if she could have some of the steak.

"Elma..."

"Now Now, lets not be getting mad now, she is here by herself and it would seem she's just trying to eat, lets not bother her."

Tohru, realising that it was a fruitless effort, decided to just ignore her.

"Mom, can i see my phone?" Kanna was tugging on Kobayashi's shirt as a means of getting her attention, usually because it always works.

"hm? sure one sec." And she started to fish out Kanna's phone, when she pulled nothing out Kanna felt like she forgot her phone or Kobayashi left it on the counter.

"oh ya, i left it in the car, do want me to go get it?"

"No ill go and get it."

"alright, heres the keys to the car to open it up, and be safe."

"I will thanks." and with that, Kanna took of to the car.

"She is addicted to her phone isnt she Tohru?" When Kobayashi looked over at Tohru she was looking at her phone as well.

"not you too..."

"Hehe, sorry, i was just looking at a text i got from lucoa."

"Oh? I thought that she was getting Shouta to bed."

"I thought so to but i guess she said that he's asleep so she would stop by and have a small something to eat, she said that she'll pay so i guess thats good, but she also said something about a 'weird mana around the town, she doesn't know if its another dragon or someone from the other world."

"Huh, weird but i wouldn't be surprised if its just Fafnir or even you for that matter releasing some energy."

"Well, i dont really care for using it anymore, there is no need for it, Fafnir, that could make sense because he can get angry alot."

"alright well Tohru, you remember all the way bad when you were teaching ilulu and Kanna some simple magic?"

"ya, i remember it was just some simple magic, but ya i remember."

"well do you think i can learn some, i mean, if i cant then its fine but-"

"No no no, you can learn as much as you want!" Tohru, because of her outburst, wasn't thinking. Kobayashi needed a mana source."oh...um...well i forgot one thing, you need to have a mana source, although that can be solved by sharing some of my mana with you."

"well alright, but is it dangerous?"

"No, lucoa shares her mana all the time with shouta, from what ive heard."

"alright, but you do have to get used to it first."

"well it doesnt seem that hard, i got used to you a long time ago, so i guess whats different than your mana?" Even though kobayashi was joking around a bit, she knew that Tohru was trying to be serious.

"anyway, besides that, our food is coming, lets just eat for now and figure it out later."

"alright, but shouldnt Kanna be here as well ?"

"oh ya, ill go look for her, you can start eating Tohru."

* * *

Kanna was sitting on the drivers seat of the car, still looking for her phone, she thought that Kobayashi left it at home, which the thought saddened her, but she wasnt too worried about it. All Kanna wanted was to just play a small game on it, when she finally got out of the car, she noticed Kobayashi was coming out of the restaurant, more than likely looking for her, she headed up to her mother.

"you left it at home."

"the phone? well im sorry Kanna, i guess i didnt grab it on my way out, after all, we just moved in to a new home so i was kind of in a bit of a distraction, im sorry."

Kanna shook her head in a dismissive manner showing Kobayashi that she didnt really care if she left it, although she would have liked it better if she did bring it, more proof that Kanna and Tohru etc. are adapting to the human world, Kanna took ahold of Kobayashi's hand and they started to walk in the restaurant,

* * *

When they got to the table, Tohru was looking at her phone. she was a bit surprised to see them back so early, she Put her phone away and when Kobayashi and Kanna sat down, they waited for Kanna's food to come over and they started to eat.

After a while, around when everyone had about half there food gone, Lucoa arrived and sat next to Tohru, when the waiter came over, she just said that she would have a salad and some soda, she didnt care which one so she chose a mountain dew.

"hey Kanna, how you doing sweetie?"

"im doing great, i just wish i brought my phone."

"aww come on Kanna, i forgot to bring it, i said i was sorry." Kanna looked up at Kobayashi and smiled in a mischievous manner, something Kanna was supposedly 'known for' in the other world, but for Kobayashi, it would take some time getting used to, although, she feels that she was only having a little fun.

"my my, Miss Kobayashi, you have quite the trouble maker dont you?" Even though lucoa was joking, she has a pressing matter to attend to.

"shes always like this every once and a while, but i love her regardless." and to emphasize her pojnt, she grabbed Kanna and put her in a motherly hold.

Lucoa laughed it off but then got serious. "Tohru, i need to talk to you."

"wait, what do you mean, did i do something."

"No, but i still need to talk to you about something important."

"al-alright, what it is you want to talk about?" Tohru was starting to get a bit worried, she didnt know whether to be scared or on the guard.

"not here, outside please."

with that Tohru followed suit and they both went outside.

"Huh, i wonder what thats about, you have any idea Kanna?"

Kanna shook her head and started to eat her dish, kobayashi started to eat as well but she could get the thought out that something bad is going to happen, or what is happening.

* * *

"woah woah woah, lucoa, whats wrong?"

After looking around her surroundings, lucoa spoke.

"I have an idea on what or who is causing the mana bursts."

Becuase Tohru didnt really keep up with what Lucoa was talking about for the past month, she wanted to have a quick recap.

"Ok, so remember about...a month ago i said something about a random burst?" When Tohru nodded her head she continued." Ok, so we all thought that maybe we had a random mana burst that we did, but then it started to happen more, we still thought it was us, because there hasnt ever been a dragon in the human form for this long before,you understand?" Tohru nodded again." OK, but remember when i said awhile ago that it might not be us?"(i didnt type this into the story because i forgot, that and i just thought of it now.)

"Ya, but why are you being so...worried about it, even if its another dragon, you can take them on no problem, you might not be a goddess now but you still have the powers and even the strength of one, so i dont know why you would worry so much over this mana."

"because, well the reason why i came over in the first place was because i have an idea on who this is."

Lucoa shifted her weight a bit so she would get closer to Tohru, she knew that Kanna was more than likely listening so she had to be careful.

"who do you think it is, i cant imagine some dragon being stronger than you lucoa."

"Kabba..."

Tohru had to register these words very carefully, because she didnt know if what she heard was right or not. Kabba, the strongest Dragon of all, in the earthworld. it wasnt possible, she would have noticed his mana or his energy before, Tohru, someone who could destroy the earth without breaking a sweat, couldnt hold a candle to kabba, Kabba was someone who no matter what, couldnt be bested, regardless of strength, there are dragons that are _stronger_ than Kabba, hell, Tohru was probably stronger than him at strength but when it comes to abilities, he destroys all, not to mention that if he can suppress his energy for this long at such a low frequency that Not even Tohru or Kanna could sense him, he had to have gotten even better.

"No... It cant be... Tell me it cant!" Lucoa hugged her beloved friend, even though Lucoa and Tohru are Dragon and goddess, they still have a stable relationship with each other, because other Than Tohru, Lucoa can maybe hold her ground against him, they both started to cry there silent tears, because they know what would happen when they get caught by Kabba.

* * *

 _ **Ok, so as i said before that i took a little break, i might have to take another week break, because i need to study for a test thats im gonna take,**_

 _ **and i want to respond to a comment that was left on my story,**_

 _ **by Mike, he was saying i had a great story in the making, but the grammer wasnt to well, and i have an excuse, engilish isnt my first language, nor do i have someone that can help me with grammer. anyway,**_

 _ **i love you all, and thanks for the support!**_


	8. Goodbye!

**_So i said that i had to take a break, and i did, However, because i feel like i shouldnt take a break, i want to give you this chapter._**

 ** _also, i know that in the manga kanna is displayed as just a rather weak dragon because of her age and she doesnt really talk much if at all in a manga chapter, thats the main reason i started to write this story._**

 ** _another small note, if you havent heard of cry of the drakon, then please check it out, its a lovely story about another relationship of kobayashi and tohru_**

 ** _I do not own Kobayashi-san chi no maid dragon other than ocs of course._**

* * *

Lucoa and Tohru walked in the restaurant, Trying to look unfazed by the mental trauma Tohru, not easily passing said mental test, lucoa however was doing a bit better but still was a bit saddened. When Kobayashi noticed how they acted, she was going to ask Tohru about it later.

When Tohru and lucoa sat down, they silently ate, not wanting to speak for the rest of the night. Kanna was eating her salad which she seemed to enjoy, despite having quite the sweet tooth for sweets, Kobayashi was thinking of buying her a small ice cream or some sort of sweet.

lucoa said that she needs to go and payed for her meal even though Kobayashi said that she would pay. Kanna asked to go to the restroom because she needed to go. now its only kobayashi and Tohru

After a minute of silence, Tohru lowered her head, and started to chant 'im sorry' over and over again.

"T-Tohru, whats wrong?" Tohru didnt want to say it to Kobayashi, but she was thinking that at sometime she was gonna have to.

"I... i just...i just want to say sorry for all the troble that ive caused you over the past 5 years." She knew that she had to tell her at some point, but right now, its probably not a good idea.

"well... its nothing to worry about, i have never really cared for your... sudden outbursts, it was just something that i thought all dragons do, so i payed no attention to it." Kobayashi then started to pet Tohru's head in a calming way. she stopped when Kanna came back and wanted to get in on her side of the seat.

When Kobayashi looked at Tohru she looked alot better, blushing even, but she cant get the feeling off her chest like she is missing something.

"so Kobayashi, how long are we going to be staying, i mean, we are all finished with the food, what more is there to stay for?"

"hmm, i dont have a clue, i guess its the fact i haven't been to a restaurant in a while so i just want to stay for a while, but we can go now, i have work in the morning so we need to get going anyway." With that, they started to get going out of the restaurant and before they went off, Kobayashi got a small sweet for Kanna. after getting home and going to bed, they noticed that Ilulu was a bit too cozy.

Kobayashi ignored it and went to bed, not going to be surprised if ilulu or kanna or even both of them decided to sleep with her _again_.

* * *

Lucoa knew what she was doing was basically suicide, even for a goddess this would be difficult. but she had just one objective in mind. to find Kabba. she knew that she would probably not come back, even if shouta can feel her mana, she wanted to let him know where she was going, she left a small note saying she might be gone for a long time because something has come up.

so far she has been looking for an hour and finally, she found _him_

"K-kabba..." when she noticed another woman with him she knew what was happening.

Kabba turned slowly to his once good friend, turned enemy.

even he seemed to hesitate to talk to her even though that they are enemies and their power difference is so far from each other,

"Quetzalcoatl..." He seemed to be not focused on her at all, yet he looked like he was trying to focus.

"why...why are you here?! are you here to take over the earthworld, or are you here to do something else?!" Even lucoa, someone who is always calm, no matter the consequences, is building up so much anger for Kabba, for what he did to the Kami realm, but not only that, for physically hurting so many friends of hers.

"im...sorry, i didnt-"

"Now, now Kabba, lets not tell them everything, we still have a surprise for them when we find our daughter, isnt that right?" Lucoa noticed how she started to say the last words got her raising her eyebrows.

"ya, im sorry." Lucoa noticed the change in Kabba's voice and expression changed to one of a look of someone that was an old grandmother that has seen her husband die over and over again, or simply put, he showed a lack of emotion.

"i dont think we need a witness do you Kabba?"

Instead of answering he walked forward right in front of lucoa, confused she was about to speak, before she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, when she looked down she noticed that Kabba stabbed her through the stomach with just his hand. she knew she was going to die, a stab wound from kabba meant death, no matter who you were.

when she was about to pass out she saw a phantom of Kabba leave where he was, yet she could still see Kabba with his hand in her stomach, confused and with the amount of blood that has been poured out of her, she didn't have time to think, but the Kabba that she saw was Walking back to Karu yet she saw Kabba lean down and started to whisper something in her ear.

"just play along."

Lucoa didn't know weather to trust her old friend or resent her enemy, but for old times sake she pretended to act like she was completely dead, even though Kabba applied a healing magic onto her stomach, so she wouldn't die.

all of the sudden the Phantom vanished and she was laying there, confused if she should be acting like she was completely dead, she wants to attack Kabba and Karu but even in her blind rage, she knew that it would be fruitless.

"Karu, why do you want to torment these people?" Kabba was starting to get a bit impatient with his 'wife' and how sadistic she was being, even though Kabba has nearly destroyed the whole Kami realm, he didn't want to do it, she _made_ him do it.

the only reason why he listens to her is because she is bloodbound to there daughter, so in short, if karu dies...so does Kanna. The only way around this is if Kanna kills her mother, then the bloodbound curse is lifted, however it can also be used the other way around, and Kabba would do anything for that not to happen.

Kabba has always enjoyed being alongside humans, but he never thought of them as a lower being, much how Tohru and Ilulu did think of them as such once before, Karu was the opposite, she always pointed out how 'humans were the worst thing ever,' and 'how they can hold a candle to us dragons.' at a point it was just some normal thought process, but then it started to turn into an obsession.

So, after a while Kabba started to stay away from his wife, and ryed to have Kanna do the same, but because of dragon law, if you have a daughter and if you leave the mother of said daughter, the daughter must go to the mother, but if they had a son it would be the opposite. Kabba has an end goal to do, and he plans to finish it, even if it meant killing himself in the process...

* * *

After the duo left, about an hour later lucoa got up, thinking it would be safe. she was right, however there was this gang all of the sudden in front of her and around her.

"I say we take her and do things to her." They all started to agree and when Lucoa got up she looked at them with an boring look.

"ok listen, i would love to play your little games but i need to get going." when she started to walk off, one of them grabbed her arm.

"your not going anywhere Missy." Lucoa was starting to get impatient with these homeless people, thinking they can walk over her like this in the time of doom.

"ya'know, i really dont have time for you." So she threw the guy holding her and put a small spell on the rest to increase the gravity so they couldnt move for an hour, if they died they died, she didnt care right now, all she had to do was tell Tohru that Kabba isnt guilty.

After about an hour later Lucoa appeared at the front door of Kobayashi's new household and she went inside, she knew it was rude but she needed to Talk to Tohru.

After using a spell to see through objects she found the room That Tohru was sleeping in, although the bad thing is that There was another person sleeping with her, and she did remember that Kobayashi and Tohru have started to get together and hopefully she didnt want to wake her up in the process so she had to be quiet.

When entering the room she quietly waked over to Tohru and started to shake her softly, when she started to flutter her eyes is when Lucoa quitly whispered to get up.

* * *

"What's wrong lucoa, you looked like you just came out of a wyvern cave."

"Listen, i had a run in with Kabba... it wasnt pretty but i have to explain what happened."

"alright, go ahead." After explaining what happened with kabba and karu and the alley way, Tohru had a hard grasp on what was actually going on.

"So your telling me that the all mighty, Kabba, is not _really_ causing all this and is being told to do all of this?"

"well, yes i believe so, i mean i told you that he did save me from his own attack. But yes, i feel like he is being told to do this by Karu."

"wow, well i guess thats great but what if she tells him to kill us, she has already attacked you." lucoa seemed to go over this subject, but she seemed to miss this point about it. she was trying to think as to why Kabba, mainly karu is here in earthworld. Like a strike of lightning lucoa seemed to think of a solution as to why they are here.

"Tohru! they are after Kanna! think of it, the only other reason would be to conquer the earthworld, but they have no reason to do that because the realm of dragons and gods are 10x bigger than the earth, if they were here to conquer earth why would they start in this town, it wouldnt make any sense."

Tohru seemed to go over these words, she thought of Kanna like a younger sister, and lucoa like a bigger sister, yet she wanted to avoid trying to defend or attack Kabba and karu. unfortunately she didnt know about the bloodbound curse on karu and kanna.

"alright so all we have to do is really get karu away from kabba, thats going to be difficult."

"Tohru, i think our only hope is kanna." When luco asaid those words, tohru took it in the wrong way, what lucoa thought is that she meant for them to give kanna away to them.

"what do you mean 'our only hope is kanna,' i think of her as a sister, like hell i will give her away!"

"wait, what are you-"

"Do you know how much Kobayashi loves her, and how much Kanna loves Kobayashi, it would break both of there hearts if we had to give Kanna away to her damned parents!"

"Lady Tohru, what do you mean?" Tohru and lucoa slowly turned towards the voice that interrupted them, when they fully turned around, they saw a tear filled kanna looking at them, trying her best to hold back from breaking down.

"K-Kanna, I...I dont know what your-your talking about..."

"Lady Tohru, i heard...the whole thing" She took a moment to sniff her nose and wipe her eyes away. which the whole scene made Tohru and lucoa's hearts just break from the guilt." I know what you-you are trying to say, and and i dont want to go...not to them...not anymore." Kanna saw her parents especially Kabba and a great parent, the only problem is that when the neglected her she was starting to think more negative about them, so then she decided to pull pranks around the other world. she wanted her parents to give her attention, but the only problem was that they never talked to her, what Tohru thought now was that karu ordered Kabba to ignore her as well so she would 'grow into her own dragon'.

Little to say that she doesnt want to see them anymore.

"Kanna, I... we would never give you away to them, no matter what, I dont care if i have to die, i think of you as my sweet little sister." Kanna hugged Tohru with such strength that even Lucoa was surprised about how strong she was.

After about a few minutes of calming her down, Lucoa started to explain what she really ,meant behind her words.

"Tohru, what i meant was to have kanna go to the ether realm, i know that she is considered weak, but you know that she can adapt really fast, you seen it with your own eyes, look how fast she adapted to the earth culture." Tohru was still holding Kanna to her chest to try to calm her, she never wanted to let go of her, but when she heard what lucoa wanted to suggest, she thought she was insane.

"Are you crazy?! kanna wouldnt survive a week in there, she may be the daughter of Kabba the god-slayer, but even she isnt ready for this, hell if i go ther eright now, i dont know if i would survive, you think Kanna would be able to?"

"i do believe so, i will be going in there with her to make sure she doesnt die, but i wont help her. she needs to learn how to get stronger."

Tohru doesnt want to go with this plan but she feels as if she needs to, for the safety of Kanna and every one else. But then again, she doesnt want her to get hurt. Before Tohru could give an answer, Kanna decided to speak up.

"If...If its to protect Kobayashi...Then Ill do it! I dont like how i am always looked down apon, so." Kanna looked up and Tohru gasped "Its time for me to grow up."

"K-Kanna your...your eyes..." Tohru was in amazement by what Kanna did, she changed her eye colour to silver, meaning, she did in fact inherent her fathers power.

"Wait, what about my eyes?" And all of the sudden they turned back to Blue, Tohru was thinking that Kanna did it without realising what she did, meaning, its either a state of mind or another form of transmogrification. itThe quetzalcoatl has been studying this conversation that the two young dragons where having, she needed to make sure that they were if fact ready for the ether realm. Hell, when lucoa Thought of it she didnt even know she could survive in there when she was beginning to become a goddess, but thats how Kabba became stronger, so if he can do it, his daughter should have an easier time doing it.

"so, Tohru, Will you let me take her with me?" Tohru turned her attention to lucoa, she was trying to think, but she couldnt, she wanted to keep her little sister safe, maybe not by blood, but definitely by Kobayashi.

"So Tohru, are you going to have her go?" Tohru quickly turned her head to the voice that interrupted her thinking. There stood Kobayashi and Ilulu, looking at her waiting for a response.

"I...Kobayashi, i think you should decide, she is your daughter after all." Kobayashi walked down the stairs and Ilulu followed not really looking awake at all at the moment. When she got down stairs she picked up Kanna and layed her in her lap, then gave her a motherly hug. She never wanted anything to happen to kanna, she would be too hurt from it, she knew that Kanna is a prodigy with her abilities, but she doesnt want her using them in something so unnecessary.

"Tohru, i usually would say my word with something like this, but you know more about this said other other world or whatever it was called, i trust you can give me a good answer."

"all right i got it!"

"well, what do you plan on having her doing?"

"she is going to go tomorrow, and because 1 year in there is 1 day out here, so i hope you dont mind us being gone for a while, but i guess we will be leaving."

"O-OK, that was a fast response, well, bye, i guess."

Kanna started to hug Kobayashi and started to cry. Kobayashi knew Kanna didnt want to do this, but it might be the only way to stop Karu and Kabba.

"hey, hey, hey, its alright Kanna, im going to miss you, all of you, but think of it like this, for me i can see you in a day. think about the bright side, i will always love you."

After the heart-filled speech, Kanna hesitantly walked over to Lucoa and Tohru.

"when we get there, kanna, Tohru, we may not be near each other, thats why i want us to were these beacons, they just make our mana more easy to sense." They put on the bracelets and then Lucoa started to chant a weird verse and started to doing some hand signs. then all of the sudden a purple portal opened up it front of them, they couldnt see inside like they could with Tohru's portal.

they slowely walked inside and Kanna looked back with a tear in her eye, she slowely turned away and when inside the portal, to something she was not expecting...

* * *

 _ **ok, so i know i had the longest break anyone could have, and im sorry for that, but i dont want to make any excuses, other than i am lazy and writers block really, i will try to get a new chapter out at least by Saturday by the very least at max lets make it Sunday, I really do love writing this story its just i can get distracted by some things,**_

 _ **I also have a question, should This go with a battle route, or a peaceful route, i will do whatever you guys and gals want me to do for it, if you also really want it, i will do a 3 chapter filler for the 'Training' that Kanna Lucoa and Tohru do in the etherworld.**_


	9. The Starting Path

**so i said that i would get a chapter out by at least Saturday or Sunday i know that its a Wednesday but hey, that's why i said at least, anyway here is the story!**

 **I also did a little bit of research for this chapter.**

 **I do not own Miss Kobayashi Maid Dragon other than Ocs' of course**

* * *

Kobayashi couldn't sleep, all she could think was how Tohru and Kanna were doing. She kept repeating to herself that they were fine but she always got another thought that maybe they werent fine. its been 2 whole hours for Kobayashi but for them it would have been 56 days. Kobayashi couldnt stand the thought of having Tohru or Kanna hurt.

When she heard the door open she thought that maybe they were back.

"T-Tohru?! Kanna?!" but when Kobayashi got a clear look she seen that it was only Ilulu.

"sorry, its just me, to be honest Im scared." Ilulu walked up to Kobayashi and cuddled up with her, Kobayashi didnt really mind the contact at all, in a matter of a fact she needed it probably just as much if not more than Ilulu did.

Ilulu was always a bit child like in nature, especially around people like Kobayashi and Kanna and her friend, Riko saikawa. But even though Riko and Georgie didnt _really_ know that Kobayashi had dragons under her care, Ilulu just acted like how she always wanted to be, a child.

To Try and calm herself, Kobayashi thought of the time that Ilulu First got a job, man was it a pain to have an official registration for her, given the fact that she was a child.

* * *

 _4 years ago_

"grrr, Ilulu, i swear this is more difficult than i thought." Tohru said trying to forge a copy of ilulu's citizenship, she never had a problem with it before but because she looked like a child, it could be thought of as a fake.

"I know I know, hey, at least Im getting a job like ya said to do." Tohru knew that she was right in this but it was still a pain to do, after Kobayashi saved Ilulu from that weird harmony dragon, Tohru seemed to gain a small respect for her, and vise versa.

"Lady Tohru, can you make me something to eat?" Kanna came out of her room and was rubbing her sleepy eyes away.

"sure, just let me finish this and then i will make you something."

Kanna then went to go sit down on the couch and turned on the TV and started to watch some anime...

Tohru decided to Ignore Kanna for now, she needed to work on this citizenship.

"ahHA! There we go!"

"Did ya get it?" Ilulu was kinda just sitting there not really caring for the wait, but she wanted to have it just to have it really.

"Yep, i looked at Kobayashi's and i kinda just tryed to copy it just put different things on there Like i did with Kanna."

Ilulu seemed satisfied with that and decided to just go to the couch with Kanna.

Because Ilulu was in a sort of phase, to fit in, she had her words slurred

"Watcha Lookin at?" Ilulu sat next to Kanna wich made Kanna seem comfortable,

Kanna pulled up a menu and Looked at the channel names, of course, Because Ilulu didnt understand Japanese Or at least, didnt understand hiragana, a form of Japanese writing that they used around koshigaya,

"I think it says dragon ball...z?" Ilulu took a second to look at the anime for a second and tryed to look for dragons.

"Huh, where are the dragons?" Kanna was going to explain what she was going to say, but Tohru beat her to it.

"I think that they are doing a transmogrify spell like we are." Kanna nodded her head, making it clear to ilulu that she was going to say the same thing.

Ilulu and Kanna decided to just watch the anime at hand and let Tohru make a small breakfast for Kanna.

Kobayashi was on her day off and she was staying quiet the whole time, that is until Tohru started to make conversation.

"So, Kobayashi, do you want anything to eat?" Kobayashi turned her attention to Tohru.

"huh, oh i guess ill have a small breakfast, just some eggs will do." Tohru, as always, was satisfied with the answer proceed to make some eggs for Kobayashi.

* * *

Kobayashi kept thinking of said memory over and over again to calm herself down. she broke from her trance when she felt ilulu hug kobayashi even tighter, so much so that Kobayashi said she needed to let go a bit,

"s-sorry, im just worried, dont worry, i think i can handle it, my parents have done much worse to me..." This had flags going on inside Kobayashi's head.

"Ilulu, what do you mean by that? She seemed to pause and think about her words, she didnt know if she should have said that, althought knowing Kobayashi, she would find out either way.

"I...My parents used to hit me when i was younger, whenever i didnt listen to them."Ilulu took a moment to take a deep breath."It started off normal at first, but then when i kept playing with human children, they started to get more and more...physical about it." Kobayashi knew that it took alot for ilulu to say that, probably because for a dragon 5 years isnt alot of time to get to trust a person, or at least not like how Kanna and Tohru did.

"I...Im sorry, i didnt know that it was that bad." Kobayashi stood still for a second and opened up her arms as a sort of way to invite the young dragon comfort. When Ilulu saw the greeting she quickly went into Kobayashi's arms.

"That would explain why you wanted to have so much interaction with me when you first fought tohru, that's why you were crying..." Ilulu Nodded in between Kobayashi's torso area, even though ilulu acted as a child around everyone, Kobayashi knew Ilulu looked up to her as a mother figure.

' _this is gonna be a long night to think about_ '

and with that, Kobayashi and Ilulu lied down and tried to sleep in each others arms...

* * *

Kanna was running down a hallway, Kobayashi's old home hallway in fact.

she was running as fast as she could, although, she felt like she couldnt move at all, she was barely walking with the paste she was going. she tried to get into the old apartment with all the strength she had but when she finally got the door open, all she seen was Kabba Holding a lifeless corpse in his hands, Kobayashi's dead corpse to be exact.

Kanna Opened her eyes again to see Tohru and Lucoa looking at her with worry.

"same dream again, Kanna?" Tohru said with it would seem a lifeless emotion, she didnt do it on purpose, she was just completely tired of watching for Kanna's new outbursts of energy. which ever since they've been here, its been happening quite alot now.

To Tohru, it seemed like it was waaaay longer than 64 days, even though dragons dont sleep, they've become accustomed to it now that alot of them were living with humans.

Alothough, now that Kanna was up now, she can leave it to Lucoa to watch over her and train her, And because Tohru has always watched over Kanna when she was sleeping, she has never seen her train before, although, she has once and damn was Kanna fast.

And with the only thought of Kobayashi in her mind, Tohru fell asleep

* * *

Lucoa was staring down a true alpha, an apex predator, a _god hunter,_ Lucoa was looking at a completely different Kanna, yet again, Kanna unlocked another eye change. _and she cant even control all of them._ Lucoa thought, Kanna needed to learn how to control these different abilities, because from what lucoa has seen, every time Kanna does have a new colour change, she cant control anything she does, its like pure instinct.

Lucoa remembers when she had her one and only eye change, when she became the Quetzalcoatl, and even then, it was forced apon her, she can control time with said eye, but she cannot change what would happen to injuries, or thoughts.

When she looked at Kanna and expected her to come after her, Kanna was on the complete defense, she was emitting an aura that made Lucoa feel extremely sleepy, it did slow her movements from being sluggish.

"Alright...Kanna...you need to remember that we are only in...training...please, revert back...to nor...mal" and with the new aura that Kanna casted, the quetzalcoatl fell asleep. but to awake right when Kanna fell from the sky and hit the ground with a loud dud.

' _That must have hurt_ ' Lucoa went up to Kanna and seen that she was the one that was sleeping, when Lucoa opened Kanna's eyelids they were back to her normal bright blue stage, meaning that she would be ok for now...

Lucoa stood up and picked Kanna's body up and put her in a cradle position.

"jeez Kanna you need to stop falling asleep on our training seasons. Lucoa casted a small spell on Kanna to wake her up,

"Mmmm, Miss Lucoa? arent we supposed to be training?" To the Quetz, it would seem that Kanna didnt even remember what happened. but Lucoa knows that later on it will come back to memory.

"Dont worry about it for now, and Kanna, at this point, there inst much i can teach you and at this point, you are the one making _me_ stronger so i feel like you are going to the Deep ether forest." Lucoa took a small breath and Kanna has been wanting to go there for a while, its just Lucoa hasnt been wanting to go there yet. But Kanna turned to Lucoa when she started to say the one word she didnt want to hear."Alone".

"w-what? why am i going alone? why cant One of you come with me?" Kanna knew that she was practically one of the strongest dragons just from training for 64 days, but she felt like she wasnt ready to go in there.

"Yes, alone, you need to learn how to fight on your own, hell when your eyes turn yellow i cant even track your movements, and when your eyes turn red you are the strongest and smallest tank there is. you cant be damaged when you go blue, and with the new eye change, you can knock everything out just by an energy disperse, i personally dont want to find out how many more eye changes you have in stock, but the most scariest is your silver eyes, although from what i understand, you can control that one the best and its your strongest." Kanna seemed to look at the floor, Lucoa could tell that Kanna was trying to say something but couldnt bring herself to do it."Whats on your mind Kanna?"

"I... I have always had another eye colour change, its just...When i release it, i cant control anything i do...im emotionless, back then when i was a mere infant, it just happened, and i nearly killed Kabba..." Lucoa knows that Kanna never lies but it was hard to believe that kanna could nearly kill Kabba at the age of 2 or 3.

"why have you hid it from us, and what colour is it?"

Kanna seemed to turn a bit in the dirt, and when she looked at Lucoa she had a tear in her eye.

"The colour is black, and i think that whatever emotion im having, my eye changes colour, like my mother had, but when it turns black, im like my father...heartless."

"its alright Kanna, imagine what you could do now if you had the Black colour change, id imagine that since you were a complete infant at the time you can control it now."

"I..No! i wont, its too dangerous... if Kabba is scared of it then i should be terrified!" Lucoa noticed that She refused to call Kabba 'father' or 'dad', and when Lucoa thought of it, if her Dad was the cause of all this terror, the same out be said for Her, she would refuse to call said father, she felt like Kanna needed a push, and a push is what Lucoa would later on regret to push apon the pore kid.

"Alright, well then, i guess that your gonna let Kobayashi die, i see, what about Ilulu, Tohru and even Riko, i see that you want to see them die, and then you go with your dad." Lucoa wasnt wanting to be rude, or even hurt the poor girl, but she wanted... No _needed_ to see this said eye change. and if Kanna was telling the truth, then Kabba really did stand no chance.

Lucoa noticed that Kanna's eyes were twitching, Kanna looked down from Lucoa to the ground.

"What...did you just say?" Lucoa noticed how Kanna said such words, she didnt even sound like the normal Kanna,

"I said you would want to see Koba-Your mother, that loves you die, right in front of you. along with riko... Ilulu, And Tohru."

When Lucoa looked to where Kanna once stood, she saw a distressed looking girl, obviously battling with herself, and then when Kanna looked up, Lucoa noticed that Kanna's eyes were a dark silver. Lucoa knew that Kanna probably wouldn't like her after this but she needed to see the power that Kanna possessed, that she wont show to anyone...

"Kanna, its ok to be mad from time to time, like now." Then Lucoa needed that final straw to break Kanna, so in order to do said task, Lucoa summoned a Fake Kobayashi, it wasnt real, but to Kanna it looked like the real deal, Lucoa then summoned a Kabba clone and had him walk up to the fake Kobayashi, To Kanna, It looked a little like this.

* * *

 _Kabba was walking up to a terrified Kobayashi, she was backed against a wall, she couldn't do anything against the strongest dragon of all. Kabba looked down at her like she was a piece of trash that needed to be destroyed_

 _Kabba picked up Kobayashi by the throat and started to slowly choke her, while punching her in the stomach, slowly, but very painfully. Kobayashi was screaming for Kanna to help her, but she couldn't move, she couldn't move an inch. Kanna sat and watch her mother die before her, while she could do nothing about it._

 _and just to top it off, Kabba started to rip Kobayashi's limbs off slowly, making her suffer even more._

 _Kanna tried to look away but she couldn't, she couldn't even blink, she thought that lucoa was the one behind such a force but she didnt know for sure._

 _To add salt to injury, Kabba ripped Kobayashi's head clean off and turned towards Kanna._

 _"Next..."_

And just like that, Kanna Snapped

* * *

Lucoa couldnt even open her eyes with how strong the aura around Kanna was, even if she could open her eyes there was so much dust around Kanna that she could probably only sense Kanna. and even then, she wouldnt be able to sense her directly, because the mass amount of mana surrounding Kanna.

When Lucoa could open her eyes she could only see dust and a silhouette with what appeared to be a woman, not a young dragon, Confused by this sudden difference, Lucoa started to move forward until an aura so strong she couldnt even move appeared from said woman.

"I told you not to push me and look where that got you." When the dust settled there stood an adult like Kanna, she had short hair in the front of her, but she had a ponytail in the back, she had a completely new set of clothes and even then, they were more of a fur undergarments with steel plating, when lucoa got to look at Kanna's 'new' features, she saw that Kanna had a scar on her cheek going down her neck, it was faint but if someone such as lucoa payed close attention to it, they could see it.

"Now, lets start a real fight." and as soon as it started, Kanna was like a flash of light and Had Lucoa down on the ground.

* * *

But then Lucoa Had a heavy thud hit her, when she looked around she was laying down back at the makeshift camp Tohru and Her made, when she looked to see where said thud landed, in her lap.

there she saw a sleepy Kanna Making Lucoa realise that it was only a dream, causing her to understand that not only is Kanna starting to loose there mental stability, but so is everyone here, so far they havent even gone to the deep forest and they were starting to go insane from just nightmares.

Lucoa nudged Kanna awake to ask her something. and a groggy Kanna have her a halfhearted look, still sleepy.

"do you by chance, have a black eye change?" Lucoa made it sound like she was just asking casually but she had a waver in her voice. Kanna tilted her head in confusion and shook her head no and layed her head down on Tohru's lap, which they were right by.

"well then i guess im starting to go insane."

* * *

 **Ok so a little confusing for a chapter im not Gonna lie, i was thinking of so many things and then i kida just mashed them up together so let me explain myself.**

 **Kanna having eye changes based on her emotions, that was the original concept of the next chapter, her unleashing a powerful aura was in Lucoa's dream but i planned on having her learning to control her mana resources,**

 **Kanna's emotions throughout the whole story, i wanted to give Kanna a small spotlight because in the official manga, she gets, like, a few Chapters dedicated to her and thats it. i wanted to change that,**

 **Etherrealm i have had the etherrealm as a thought for some time now, i wanted Kanna get Strong in an unreasonable time without doing a straight up ass pull, so i kinda came up with a dimension that has time slowed downed by alot, so much that i realised that i basically did the hyperbolic time chamber from dragon ball but mixed with a deep suburban forest, idk i had the idea in head and it sounded cool but now that i say it...**

 **Kanna's relationship with her parents, i had Kanna initally love her parents from wheh she was just a dragon, but later on i had her start to dislike her mother after she started to get a little obsessed with Kanna. I had Kabba love his daughter even to the end, even as he chases her down, he's doing it so she doesnt get hurt later on, or so he thinks.**

 **Spoiler Alert!**

 **Ok, so if you dont want to know what happens later on in the story, then exit out of the app/website, because im going to be spoiling something about Kabba.**

 **Ok, so now i should have people that want to be spoiled.**

 **So my Thought is having Kabba live and reeveal his plans to Kobayashi through telepathy, making her realise that Karu is the one 'controlling' him from just ending her, he tells her all about how Kanna and Karu are bloodbound and hpow if one of them die, so does the other.**

 **I am also planning on making him a good guy, and him trying to act as a father figure but realising that at this point, he can only be there to help Kanna along the way...he and Fafnir are going to be good friends hating Human culture...**

 **but really im sorry i didnt get the Chapter out by the inital time, i had planned on releasing it _next_ saturday or sunday, but i forgot to mention and i was kinda in a rush, but nontheless, i got this chapter out, time for me to sleep!**


	10. The Long Awaited Battle, Begins (Part 1)

**alright, so now that i have chapter 9 out i can say that despite my lack of proof reading and my lack of production i really like writing this story...or is it typing? Oh dear...**

 **I do Not own Miss Kobayashi-san Maid Dragon other that OC's of course.**

* * *

Kobayashi woke up without a warm body to help her get up, she knew she had work, but damn was she not wanting to go. Ilulu walked back into the room and slumped in the bed with Kobayashi, she was worried about what would happen to Tohru and Kanna, she couldnt care less about what happens to Lucoa however

Kobayashi knew that even if she did go to work, she wouldnt be able to focus, so she needed to call in a sick day.

 _Ring Ring Ring_

"Hello? this is magatsuchi inc. how may i help you?" Kobayashi cringed at what she did in fact hear, she was wondering if anyone that called the attendant down on the first floor had to always hear that, not to mention how many times she had to say that.

"Yes, hello my name is-" Kobayashi realized that she hasnt used her own name in so long that she took a minute to realize how to say her first name "-Kobayashi, im a worker there and i need to call in sick."

"Oh! Kobayashi! well alright, ill tell your floor chief assistant that you will be off for today, do you also want me to take tomorrow off as well?" Kobayashi knew the accountant but only to a acquaintance level, she only says hi and bye occasionally, and even then, she could only remember her voice, she cant even put a name to it.

"Hmmm, No, that'll be fine for today i hope, ill call in later if it is that bad." Kobayashi did feel bad for lying, even though she was worried sick.

"Alright, well bye hun!" And then she hung up on Kobayashi, for Kobayashi she just tried to sleep for about a few hours, yet she couldnt even sleep for 10 minutes. So instead she decided to get out of bed and tried to distracted herself. by watching TV But to no avail.

she tried to talk to ilulu but she couldnt stop thinking about Kanna and Tohru, sure there was Lucoa but she saw her as more of an acquaintance, she came over every once and a while to see tohru and that was it. But Kobayashi thought that maybe if she decided to drink then maybe she could decide to forget about it but when she did hit the first bottle she really didnt want to deal with the headache that she would later get. so she quickly stopped doing that.

Kobayashi did a long sigh because she didnt know if this meant that she was offically obsessed with Kanna and Tohru, or if it meant she truly cared for them.

"Tch, i really need to stop moping around, Ilulu you wanna go take a walk around town?" Kobayashi knew that it probably wasnt safe to go out into town, but she also knew that Kabba and Karu wouldnt really know that Kobayashi is the newfound mother of Kanna, so she seen it as safe.

"I...Maybe, i need to go talk to someone anyway." Ilulu really didnt mean to say those words but she just wanted to be honest about it at this point.

"Oh ya, your boss right? she really is someone that is sweet to you."

"Ya, i know, but anyway, sure i wouldnt mind going out for now." With that Ilulu went into her new room to change her clothes, Kobayashi knew that Tohru and Kanna switched their clothes out for Scales awhile ago but she never knew that Ilulu did it as well.

after about 10 minutes, Ilulu emerged out of her room and she looked...pretty, Kobayashi would have to admit it, But for now she decided to ignore it for now and they both went out of the house for a while.

* * *

Kobayashi and ilulu decided to just go to the park for a little bit to catch some fresh air. But they both knew that was an excuse just to try to clear there mind. Kobayashi was looking around and because it was just the time that Kids were getting out of school, they were all over the park, Kobayashi never really took into consideration about how beautiful the park really is, how calming and tranquil it was, the calm sound of birds flying around, the wind... and even

"Kobayashi." Because she was focused on the environment around her she didnt quite hear what Ilulu said.

"Kobayashi, im gonna go walk around alright?" When ilulu stood up it looked like she was a child, And the funny thing is that even at work she gets remarks about how she looks so young and short, even though she doesnt mind them, they can get annoying a few times, especially if its a group of guys coming in to get something sweet and just go off.

"sure, just stay where i can see you alright? i dont want to be completely alone." Ilulu smiled at Kobayashi and walked off slowely, probably to admire the scenery is what Kobayashi thought.

Kobayashi looked around and then she heard a name that put her to shock.

"Megumu! come here, we are about to leave! Megumu!" Kobayashi was in a small state of shock, she hasnt heard anyone call out that name before for a while, when she looked over she seen a mother call over to her daughter, the girl had bright blonde hair, she didnt seem older than 8 or 9 years old, around Kanna's human registry age. when she thought of it she had a memory of her own mother calling her by her real name...

* * *

"Megumu, im glad to see you all grown up, and who are these two that you brought here?" Kobayashi's or should i say Megumu's mother had a dark red hair colour, and she was sitting in a chair, she had a few wrinkles and she had the type of blanket over herself that any grandmother would, even though every time that Kobayashi talked to her mother, she has always asking for kids.

"Eh?! K-Kobayashi, your name is Megumu?" Tohru was looking at Kobayashi like she was a ghost, Kobayashi didnt really understand why Tohru looked so surprised by just a simple name.

"Why are you so surprised by my name?" Kobayashi looked over to Kanna who was talking to her mother.

"Well, because you never told me your name before, not only that but because..." Tohru walked up to Kobayashi and whispered in her ear."I had a friend that was named that before she... died." Kobayashi now understood why she was surprised by her name... somewhat. Kobayashi backed up from Tohru and mumbled a simple sorry.

"Dont be, i dont really have great memories of her that i can remember, you have to remember that dragons dont have a great relationship with other dragons, the only reason why i have a few dragon friends like kanna and a few others is because she was younger when i first seen her, i was younger back then, me and elma used to be friends but not for long. me and lucoa are friends because she helped me because i was trying to learn new magic at the time and she helped me."

Kobayashi didnt really catch what she said completely but she just decided to go with it.

"well, anyway, we should probably go talk to my mom." Tohru did her normal cute giggle and said 'right'

When they walked up to Kobayashi's mother she was still talking to Kanna. Kobayashi felt a weird feeling in her chest area when she seen Kanna and her mother talk to each other.

"Mom..." Her mother looked up at Kobayashi and stood up and Kobayashi still had to look up to her mother, for a literary meaning and a mother/daughter way.

Tohru walked over to Kanna and stood behind her and began to be silent along with Kanna.

"Megumu, oh how you have grown..." And they started to embrace each other, Tohru thought it was cute. Kanna still is Kinda new to the human world so she didnt think anything of it.

"Hey mom..." After leaving the hug she looked at her mother and it would literally seem that everyone but Kobayashi had boobs except her. She didnt mean to look but she keeps forgetting how big her mothers boobs were.

"Ha ha, still no luck in that huh Megumu?" Her mother started to laugh, and it would literally seem that Kobayashi is a guy in a girls body, because her mother has a higher voice than her and had longer hair, although Kobayashi could control that part.

"Well mom, i wanted to stop by and show you something, more specifically, these two." She pointed over to Tohru and Kanna.

"This is Tohru, and she's my maid, she really is a sweet girl and she is really...energetic most of the time." Tohru raised her hand and put it on her head like a salute.

"And this is Kanna, and dont worry i didnt capture a random kid, there is a story behind it, ill get to it in a bit, but Kanna is literally the sweetest girl a girl can get, and she's got great grades in school. but she also is basically my daughter at this point." Kanna seemed to be excited but if anyone payed attention, they would notice that she was trying to stay next to Kobayashi even though Kanna already loves Kobayashi's mother.

"And there is a surprise about them, well they came-"

"From a different world and they are dragons?" Her mother had the biggest shit eating grin on her face when she finished her sentence.

Kobayashi, Tohru, And Kanna looked at her like she was a damn psychic.

"How...How did you know?"

"Well, come on Megumu, i know you dont know any of this but have you never payed attention to how you got your job?"

"Ya, i went through college and them i got an invitation." Kobayashi had an idea where this was going but she looked at her mother with suspicion.

"You know, or i hope you know that i was friends with the wife of your boss, i got her to convince Mr. Magatsuchi to let you have a place in the workplace."

"Wait, that doesnt explain-"

"Let me finish,"She said while raising her hand." I know You know that he is a mage, it was quite a shock when i heard it as well, but i knew it was the truth when his wife showed me a few tricks, but either way, I got direct contact with your boss and he told me about you, he knew because his son was friends with your 'daughter' as he put it, i know about more than you think Megumu."

"I... I what?!" Tohru was surprised by her masters outburst, she never knew she had such energy without being drunk.

"Megumu, how do you think i caught you doing things you weren't supposed to when you were younger when i didn't even go into your room?"

"Great... even my mother knows spells and magic when even i dont, and i live with two dragons"(Remember this takes place before Ilulu came into play, i want to mix up the anime and the manga)

"Kobayashi, i can teach you some if you want..." Tohru would do anything in her power to make sure Kobayashi knew at least some basic magic.

"Thanks Tohru." And as thanks Kobayashi pet the top of Tohru's head, which her mother found weird but she decided to ignore it.

"anyway, lets get you three settled in for a few days..."

* * *

Kobayashi had a small tear of happiness when she remember said thought. She looked over to where Ilulu was and decided to go get her because when she checked her phone it was later than she would have thought, that and Tohru, Kanna, and Lucoa would be returning soon.

But unbeknownst to her, she didn't know of the person behind a tree overlooking her.

"Hey ilulu, i think we should get going, they're about to arrive." The young dragon looked at Kobayashi and nodded her head.

When they were leaving the park Ilulu wanted to ask a question.

"Hey, Kobayashi, ive always wondered, its just i was always embarrassed to ask...what is your first name?" When Kobayashi looked around she seemed hesitant to say, but Ilulu realized it was so others didnt hear her name.

"Megumu, Kobayashi Megumu, ive never had people say my name before, i have no idea why, but the reason why i never said my name before is because i never thought it would really be a big deal." Kobayashi seemed to be more calm than when she 'woke up' if anyone can call it that, the poor girl couldn't even sleep without having a nightmare.

"Alright, _Megumu_ im glad i do know your name now, its always been on my mind since you saved me from that harmony dragon way back then. dont worry, im not gonna start calling you that, ill stick to Kobayashi, its more... fitting."

"Your saying that because Kobayashi can be a guys last name as well isnt it?" Ilulu just grinned a bit at her and they took off to there home...

"Tch, to think that the Human has some sort of magical potential is kinda scary when you think about it." Karu said while she came besides her beloved.

"Either way, even if the human has any potential, it wont matter." When they both stood silent for a second, he continued. "Even if she is the daughter of _her_ it wouldn't matter, she probably doesn't even notice it either, the other dragon in her household has taught her magic, and that can stop us from getting Kanna back."

"Well, Kabba, we will make sure that doesn't happen..." And then she started to do a spell and his eyes turned heartless, even a bit colourless.

"Now, lets go cause some trouble..."

* * *

Kobayashi and Ilulu were waiting at the exact place they left, for they should arrive at any minute now, all they had to do was make sure that they were at least there.

"Well, lets hope they are all ok..." Ilulu was acting like the childish nature she always acted around Kobayashi, at least, while they were at the house.

Then, to the shock of both of the girls in the House, the portal started to form.

When it was fully formed out walked Tohru, who was in some casual ware. out next was Lucoa, and she was in a sort of scale like armour, when Kobayashi looked at her she had some slightly shorter hair. after a few seconds when Kanna didn't come through, Kobayashi got worried. But to be very revealed when Kanna walked through the portal, but to Kobayashi's shock, she looked.. _very VERY_ different.

When Kanna fully came out of the portal she had her hair back in a ponytail, she had completely silver eyes, she was much taller, at least to Kobayashi's height. and she was wearing a white and pink sort of amour, kinda scaly but also it seemed as if it wasn't her scales that made the armour.

"Kanna, i..." Kobayashi couldn't even finish her sentence before the front wall blew up in the flashiest way ever.

"Kanna! How i have been looking for you." Karu openly stated, Kanna gave her _the_ look. she wasn't for her shit right now.

"wait, before you guys duke it out can we please go somewhere else?" Kobayashi stated, she didn't want the whole damn world going up in flames, even though Kobayashi little to no magic, she could feel the immense pressure of mana coming from Kanna.

"I agree, karu, lets take this somewhere else." Kabba said while walking in to the now destroyed house.

Tohru quickly opened up a portal to a whole new world, Kobayashi has never seen it before. but she had a feeling it was the world of dragons.

They all entered through the portal and Kobayashi fell to the floor in just a second, she couldn't stand the gravity of this world.

Lucoa put a spell on Kobayashi like she did with the thugs in the alleyway, but the opposite effect, it helped her stand up and to Kobayashi she even felt less gravity right now than on earth.

"Kanna...Why do you try to defy us? we are your parents. I will have your father subdue you." Kanna was completely unfazed by her threat, she however did respond.

"I... dont care about you, quit being a bitch and leave, before i have to use force to make _you leave_." Kanna had a deeper voice as well, she didn't sound like a complete adult but she sounded older.

"Kanna...Tch Tch Tch, Kabba, after her, i feel like we should teach her a lesson." Kabba nodded his head and Kanna could feel the pressure of his Mana, she didn't know if it was because she was just so much stronger or he was just weaker, but he didn't have much mana.

Kanna and Kabba raced towards each other and they both hit each other in a fist clash, each were surprised by the others strength.

"How the hell did you get so strong in a day?!" Kabba said while struggling with her sheer power. and Kanna wasn't even trying when she put some back into the situation.

"None of your damn business." Kabba smirked and started to pull down Kanna with a little struggle. "Now Now, i Think that im the stronger one here." They didn't even noticehow the ground was breaking around themselves.

Meanwhile with Kobayashi and co.

"Kobayashi ill protect you." And lucoa threw up a barrier to protect them from the inevitable onslaught that was about to happen.

Back with Karu, Kabba and Kanna.

"I dont believe it, my daughter is matched in strength with Kabba? how could this happen?" But then Karu noticed the silver eyes Kanna had. _Battle Instinct._

"It is quite a surprise that you have unlocked Battle instinct at such a young age, Kanna. but luckily for me, i also had that." And then Kabba had his eyes a more shiny silver and he proceeded to Over power Kanna.

They backed up from each other, about 25 feet apart. They both looked at each other like an enemy, for they would raise hell on the dragon world.

* * *

 **Well then, i finally have this chapter out, and put it at a cliffhanger as well, not really meant to happen but oh well.**

 **So, a small thing to say Kanna has a something called Battle instinct, yes its basically ultra instinct from dragon ball but thats because i love that show and i had to have at least a few references from a few thing in here.**

 **speaking of references, the name from Kobayashi is from another manga, lets see if anyone knows what its from! anyway, ill try to have a small fight scene in the next chapter, im not very skilled in writing in general so i hope i at least nail that one**

 **and way love you all~**


	11. The Long Awaited Battle, Power Rising

**So uhh, this is my attempt at a fight scene, my first in fact, lets hope it can do it at least well enough that anyone can understand what is happening**

 **I do not own Miss Kobayashi's Maid Dragon, Other than OC's of course**

Kanna looked at her father just like lucoa has taught her, as just another being that would hurt Kobayashi. Neither spoke a word or even moved for a minute.

"So, how come my daughter have become this strong, im sure that you have your reasons, but i will take you home Kanna, your suspension is over, your now allowed back here...where you belong." Kabba seemed to just be babbling on, or at least that's what Kanna saw. just a bastard who was running his mouth.

"I will have none of your shit _father_ , you tried to hurt Kobayashi, my mother, who loves me and cares for me with her life, taking you down will at least have me give her something in return for her hospitality."

Kabba seemed to be surprised by the statement that his daughter said, he didnt seem to take it to nicely.

"Well if your not going to attack, I will!" And he charged forward, spewing mana from the sudden force of power coming from him. Kanna had her battle senses already heightened, but with this so called Battle Instinct, she could see his movements from a mile away, she side-stepped his head charge, but apparently he thought ahead of this and threw a Lance made of pure energy where Kanna was dodging towards, Because she didnt think of this, she was nearly hit by said lance.

Kanna barely managed to dodge the lance that her father threw, but right when she landed, he charged straight towards her yet again, not giving her enough time to even think of a strategy to even attack him.

Kanna closed her eyes and let her energy flow through her, right when Kabba was right in front of her, just about to grab her, Kanna jumped slightly into the air, right above him, and slammed him into the ground with a hard kick. she backed up seeing what the damage was and as she suspected, little to no damage was received, but as least now she knows that he can take a hit.

Kabba got up and dusted himself off and spoke." Well Kanna, time for round two..." and he charged head first with his arms in front of him in a cross.

Kanna had her eye pierce towards Kabba and his movements, she could see them. for Kanna and Kabba, they were basically moving in slow motion, however for everyone else they could barely even see them.

' _Can Kanna really defeat Kabba, i cant believe that my daughter can beat a beast like him.'_ Karu was having a small mental breakdown by the thought of her plan being foiled, after 5 years of pure planning, this couldnt...wont go to waste.

With the dust clouding Kabba, he started to laugh.

"Is this really all you have? Im ashamed, although impressed. You can match my speed even when i try but you have weak punches its sad."

"Tch, ill show you what 'weak' feels like." And with that, Kanna stormed towards Kabba, catching him off guard, in just a blur, Kanna Attacked his legs which he anticipated would be his stomach, when she hit his legs he went flying up.

Kanna took her hands and made a volleyball fist and slammed him to the ground, causing him to spit the smallest amount of blood, because of the impact, he came back into the air for just a split second, Kanna took the chance to kick him away from her.

When he got up he spit and wiped the blood out of his mouth,

"well Hot damn, even i couldn't do anything against that, i dont know how, but your battle senses exceed my own." Kabba then got a bit darker, "But when it comes to strength...Noone can match me, not even the gods."

"sorry, but we both know your not even wanting to try, your not even powered up, i know you better than you think. _Kabba_ " Kanna spit the words like poison. she wanted to end this more than she wanted to talk. She was now starting to wait for his next move...

"Well then let me entertain you, Daughter! After all, i guess you need a little lesson in defying your parents!" Kanna didnt know what happened to kabba during the few years that shes been gone for, from their control. it seems as though that even Kabba, can lose sight of whats really before him, Kanna thought that maybe the power got into his head.

"i wont let you just hurt everyone you please!" Kanna yelled desperately. Trying to think of someway to pass around his nearly inescapable barrier.

"Oh? and how do you think your going to do that? you clearly arent as strong as me, unless you pull something out of the blue, i really dont expect you to even be half my strength, so tell me.. What are you gonna do about it!?" Just to prove his point, he pointed his index finger at lucoa and kobayashi, Kanna knew instantly what was about to happen.

Kabba shot a small finger blast at lucoa, even though she had a shield that was quite durable, completely shot through it like it was paper, piercing lucoa in the shoulder and dropping the barrier. Kanna, Tohru, and Kobayashi and even Karu was surprised by the fact at what Kabba did.

"see? you cant do anything about it." Kanna stood there motionless, boiling up with anger at what just happened to lucoa.

Kanna was then surrounded in a white/blue/purple aura. "Now im mad!" She yelled as she sprinted at kabba. so fast in fact that it even surprised him.

"you may be so much stronger than me-" Kanna sideswiped Kabba's legs making him lose balance."You may be the strongest dragon out there-" she charged up a miniature ki blast in her hand and shoved it in his stomach."But you will not drive me away-" Kanna punched kabba,and the energy blast knocking him back into the ground"From my family.." and with that the ki blast exploded on kabba surrounding the whole area, possible the entire island in dust.

Karu didnt know what she was feeling. pride? anger? embarrassment? maybe even jealousy. but she didnt expect for kanna, her small and weak daughter to do anything at that level of power.

"K-Kabba!" she tried to rush over to his side wherever he may be, shrouded in dust clouds for no one to see, but tohru stopped her path by blocking her way.

"this is their fight, not yours." Karu bit her lip in aggravation but held back. she crossed her hands and waited patiently.

* * *

Kanna thought now is the best to do this right now, she shed her long white-pink battle armour and took off the weighted clothing under her. but before she could she felt a ki laser blast nearly hit her.

"my my, i didnt expect you to be able to do that much, and your taking off your clothes now...? you mean to tell me your not fighting at your full power?!"

Kanna remained silent for she didnt have an excuse for not taking them off, she shouldnt have worn them in the first place during this fight. if she were to make it out alive...she will surely punish herself later.

"well take them off, im not fighting someone who is at a fraction of their power." she took them off one by one, first starting with the arm bands, then the leg bands, then the tshirt and pants, all taht remained on her were just a small bra and panties. she dropped the weighted clothing and surprised everyoen with how heavy they were.

"jeez how heavy are those things?!" Kabba asked as kanna threw her battle suit back on feeling much more comfortable.

"40 tons each" Kanna said casually.

 _'40 damn tons each?!'_ nearly everyone thought, Kabba had a great poker face however still shocked that how heavy the weights were. when in reality he heard her wrong, he thought she said 40 ton weights in general, not each piece.

"now then i think we should-huh?" and out of nowhere, Kanna was gone, noone even noticed she left."what the hell happ-" and Kabba was punched lightly out of nowhere, he couldn't even see it."what the-" and again, until he was starting to be bombarded with said punches, each getting heavier and heavier every strike, where even he was starting to feel overwhelmed.

He exploded with an angry roar and shrouded himself in a killer like aura. Kanna then appeared next the everyone and snapped them away to a distance where they would be safe. all in the blink of Kabba's eye.

"how...How the hell did you get so fast?" and not even giving her time to answer, he rushed in and tried to attack her, but she backflipped out of it and gave him a barrage of punches all while being shrouded in a white/silver aura. Kanna's eyes turned into a glowing diamond colour and didnt speak even a word before she started another onslaught of punches but this time, Kabba could at least dodge them. they started to have a battle rush into each other

* * *

kobayashi was sitting there in total awe at what was happening between kabba and kanna, meanwhile tohru was healing lucoa to the best of her abilities.

"you should stay still for now lucoa, unless your gonna open the wound back up." and lucoa nodded to tohru and passed out from the pain and exhaustion while in tohru's hands. she gently layed her head down and put a protection barrier up around her. she then walked up to Kobayashi. and was beginning to wonder one thing, how can she what was happening? curiosity got the best of her.

"miss kobayashi, i have to wonder how can you even see them at all, not to be rude but you are only a human." when she got no response she looked at kobayashi and noticed that she seemed...distant but when she took a closer look she could feel some that something is not right. she then walked in front of her and finally noticed, she has a mana scar right on her eye and going down her cheek. the eye that was affected was black with a blue iris with no pupil, she also noticed that mana scarred eye was tracking them so easily, with no difficulty at all, but her other eye stayed the same.

"miss Kobayashi? are you ok?" Tohru shook kobayashi trying to shake her from the eye and succeeded with it dissapearing all around, even the scarring...

"huh? ya im fine just... lets focus on kanna for now." tohu felt the need to push the subject further even though she thinks kobayashi herself doesnt even know.

"how do you track them so easily?" tohru asked, getting a bit pushy with her questions. kobayashi answered ."to be honest? i dont know, i can just see them but i can only see it with my right eye, its almost as if i can _feel_ where they are, like a pressure that wont go away." tohru remained silent for she didnt really know what it was herself so she just continued to watch in angst for knna and kabba's battle

* * *

 _ **Ha see? im not dead i just was really not paying attention to this and i realised that i only had 3 days to do at least a chapter, so here it is, its a bit rushed of course but hey at least you got a new chapter!**_

 _ **anyway love you all ~MamaKanna**_


End file.
